


Between the lines: Never been kissed

by sianii



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, M/M, platonic klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianii/pseuds/sianii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never been Kurt's plan to really spy on the Warblers but when he gets caught by a very nice and attractive lead singer, who might just be the friend he needs, he is really glad he did. Shows scenes between and after cuts. Hopefully I can give a clearer view of their fast developing friendship and give very one even more sort of canon!klaine, while trying to make sense of glee's weird continuity... (yeah as if someone could.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday & Wednesday

It hadn't really been his plan to spy on the Dalton Warblers and he really hadn't left the glee boys because of Puck's suggestion to do so. After Puck had told him that what he was planning was too girly, he had just sat down in the back row of the class and listened to the other boys brainstorming about girl songs they liked. Too soon to really have a decent result the discussion had turned from the songs to the singers, ending in a fiery discussion about who were hotter: Rihanna or Katy Perry. He had fled the conversation.

Kurt had been about to make his way to the choir room where the girls were already actually working, he guessed, when he remembered that he was not on their team right now. Unsure about where to go he had passed one of the class rooms and a left on computer had attracted his attention. An idea had popped into his head and mere two minutes later he had been on the homepage of the Dalton Academy.

The school pictured was impressive. Old and very intimidating but the rooms were bright and friendly. The boys in the photos were all wearing the same blue blazers which seemed to suit everyone, as Kurt appreciatively noticed. What else he noticed was that all the boys were smiling. They looked… happy. And Kurt felt the desire to be part of them. Part of something. Accepted.

He had closed his eyes and shut the window angrily. He knew the photos from the McKinley page. Everything looked nice there, too. He was sure that this school wasn't perfect either and that the harassment just wasn't pictured. Nobody noticed – why put if front page on the Internet?

In the end he had gone home before the end of glee club to find himself standing in front of his closet choosing an outfit which resembled the uniform of the Dalton Academy. He didn't have a blue blazer or a red and blue tie but a black jacket and a red tie would do, wouldn't it?

He didn't go to Dalton that day. I mean spying, especially when Puck had suggested it, was a stupid idea... and it still was after yet another day of McKinley crap... but after a day of trying to avoid Karofsky and the other jocks bullying him and glee without his girls but with the boys he was totally into just getting out of Lima.

In the morning he had put on the fake Dalton uniform simply because he had noticed that the outfit he had put together, did look pretty classy and suddenly Puck's idea didn't seem too stupid... he was already on the highway to Westerville and it would sure do the team good to check out the competition and if Kurt were totally honest with himself he was pretty curious what this school was like...

An hour later, he pulled into the Dalton car park and put some sunglasses on, took a deep breath and got out of the car.

* * *

The Dalton Academy was even more intimidating and beautiful in reality than in the photos Kurt had seen on the internet and he was utterly impressed by the sight of it. The halls were bright and big with huge windows and stair cases. Everything was flooded with light. He wandered through the empty school, wondering where everybody was and what the hell he was doing, when he noticed some boys hurrying down a hallway.

He followed them and found himself in a crowd of boys all heading in the same direction, talking excitedly.  
He was still wondering what the reason for this mayhem might be when he slowly walked down a stairway, taking off his glasses and sliding them into his jacket's pocket. He really wanted to know what was going on and decided to simply ask someone. He hadn't been detected up till now so why not take chances?

"Excuse me? Uhm. Hi… Can I ask you a question? I'm new here", Kurt said to a black haired boy who had just passed him. He really wished his voice wouldn't sound that breathless but being a new kid should be enough of an excuse to not fit in quite as well and being confused and unsure. He was a performer. He should pull that off.  
The black haired boy looked at him questioningly but then smiled and reached out his hand to shake Kurt's. "My name's Blaine."

Kurt looked at the boy's hand for a moment before taking it. He hadn't really noticed until now but usually boys did not treat him so ... casually. "Kurt", he managed and smiled at the boy called Blaine pausing for a moment as he had to remember what he had asked in the first place: "So… what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine burst out: "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior's commons – tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine winked at him leaving Kurt as confused as ever and his heart beating a little unsteadily.

He looked around at all the excited boys and turned his head towards Blaine again: "So… Wait?" his voice showed his deep disbelief: "The glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like… rock stars!" Blaine told him. Kurt wasn't convinced. Glee was something for geeks and crazy people. Outsiders. The only place people like him could turn to, not something which bettered your social status and definitely nothing which made you be called a "star" by fellow students.

Blaine must have noticed Kurt's doubt because he grinned as if he were accepting a challenge. "Come on" he said and took Kurt's hand: "I know a shortcut", pulling a speechless Kurt with him.

Next thing Blaine was running, still holding Kurt's hand, down an empty corridor. He turned his head and smiled reassuringly at Kurt who couldn't believe that this was happening. The angle they were holding hands was absolutely uncomfortable, his right hand in Blaine's right hand but Kurt couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the nice, warm feeling spreading from their tangled hands through his whole body.

They stopped and Blaine pushed a door open. Kurt followed Blaine into the nice room with very old and, as Kurt gathered, very expensive furniture. He took a moment to admire the room's style and to notice all the boys rearranging the pieces of furniture in the room. Surely about 50 boys were wearing their uniforms and Kurt began to notice how much he stood out.

"Uhh, I stick out like a sore thumb!" he said, still letting his gaze wander around the room.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid", Blaine commented, reaching out to flatten Kurt's collar: "You'll fit right in." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and grinned again before putting his bag on a table, still smiling at Kurt.

In the back some of the other boys had started singing and Blaine leaned forward excusing himself before turning to the group of singing boys. Kurt hadn't really taken in what was happening when Blaine joined the boys and started singing the first lines of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

When Kurt heard Blaine's voice he held his breath. It was beautiful. Blaine was dancing and singing and time and time again he looked directly at Kurt. At the brink of his awareness he noticed the other boys in the room dancing but all he could do was follow Blaine's every move. Watching how he sang and danced and observing how he smiled and grinned at his fellow singers but ever so often directly at Kurt!

Kurt couldn't stop smiling, moving slightly to the music, his eyes fixed on this boy he had met mere minutes ago but who had obviously put him under his spell. When the song ended Kurt applauded fiercely still grinning from cheek to cheek.

The other boys were applauding, too now talking and congratulating the Warblers to their performance while Blaine turned to him again. "You liked it?" he asked smiling.

"Pretty breathtaking to be honest and a lot better than the Tyler Ward or BoyceAvenue covers I know... the sidestep really gives an edge to the whole song." Kurt grinned at Blaine and Blaine grinned back, leaning against the table he had put his bag on.

"Thanks for saying that. Call me narrow-minded but I really don't like people changing the lyrics of a Katy Perry song." Blaine winked at him and Kurt had to laugh, cautiously leaning against the table beside him. There was an awkward moment of silence in which both boys kinda looked to their feet and Kurt got his glasses back out, turning them unconsciously in his hands.

"Are these Ray Bans?" Blaine asked pointing at the glasses.

"Ohm... yes. I normally rather go for Gucci, Alexander McQueen or Burberry but I really liked this pair... You like them?" Kurt looked at Blaine. No boy had ever asked him about his clothes. It was strange but nice...

"Oh I love Ray Ban! I think I have them in like ten different colours to be honest." He chuckled turning his head away like hiding his embarrassment. It was just all kinds of cute.

"So what brought you here? I mean the year started couple of months ago and you don't look like a late freshman." Blaine smiled at him but Kurt froze, his glasses dropping to the floor. This was what he had feared. In a moment Blaine would put one and one together and he would get kicked out for spying and never see this guy again... or at least not on speaking terms.

"Careful with those!" Blaine expelled bending down to pick the Ray Bans up. He even cleaned the glasses before trying to hand the glasses back to Kurt and as he didn't make a move to take them, placed them carefully on the table between them.

"Sooo...?" Blaine was still smiling at him, his expression curious but in his eyes Kurt was sure to see that Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was up to. Kurt swallowed hard.

"Ohm... well I... I mean... we..." He closed his eyes. Yeah. He could pull that off. Not. Just as he was about to confess everything, somebody called Blaine. He opened his eyes and saw one of the Warblers approaching them.

"Blaine, we've got practice in like half an hour and David, Trent and I really need your opinion on something before we start. I guess it will only take a couple of minutes but I want that off my mind before we start." The boy looked pretty Asian and was speaking in a very serious manner to Blaine, while eyeing Kurt.

"Ohm... yeah... sure. I'll be there in a moment." The boy nodded and went back to some other guys, while Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Stay here. This will take only a moment I guess. I'd really like to hear your story." Blaine grinned at him, patting his shoulder. Kurt smiled and nodded before Blaine joined the other Warblers.

Now that Blaine was gone, Kurt noticed that pretty much every boy in the room was glaring or at least looking at him from time to time. Well not really a miracle. Compared with all the proper uniforms his screamed fake as persistent as Scarlett had called for Rhett at the end of _Gone with the Wind_ and also the lead singer of their rock star glee club had talked to him, the guy nobody knew. Naturally, everyone was staring.

Kurt felt his face get hotter. If he wanted to leave Dalton without a scene he had to make his leave now and fast.

Casually, he stood up, directly looking at the door, as if he had just decided to leave, now that the fuss was over. He didn't look back, just strolled out of the room, going the way back Blaine had leaded them. After he had turned the first corner into an empty corridor, he started to run.

He hated to sweat his clothes but rather that than getting caught spying! Luckily, he didn't meet anyone on his way out. He got into his car and started it, hurrying to get away.

He was about 10 miles away from Dalton, when he noticed that his glasses were still lying on the table in the seniors' commons, where Blaine had placed them.

* * *

Back at Dalton Blaine had finished his discussion with his fellow Warblers and had turned around to find Kurt gone. He smiled. He hadn't really expected Kurt to stay. He went over to the table they had sat on, where his bag was still laying. He wanted to grab his bag as he noticed something. A dark pair of Ray Ban sunglasses lay where he had put them. He smirked and took them into his hands. _Seems like Cinderella has forgotten his sunglasses._ He chuckled as he put the glasses into his bag and went back to the other Warblers whistling.


	2. Wednesday & Thursday

On the way home Kurt had loads of time to think about what had happened and he had made his mind up about couple of things:

1\. Blaine seemed to be all kinds of awesome. He had a taste for fashion, he was a great singer, adoringly nice and he seemed to be gay... as long as his gaydar wasn't letting him down again, like with Finn and Sam. Kurt flinched at the memories... Never mind...

2\. He really wanted his sunglasses back. Ray Ban weren't his favourites and for Gucci he would have turned on his heels no matter the consequences but still the Ray Bans had cost him a good 100 $ so he wouldn't just abandon them!

3\. That meant we would have to go back to Dalton next day to get them back.

4\. He was sure that Blaine and the others had looked through him.

5\. That meant that he would have to be a lot more cautious than today, so he had to sneak in this time.

6\. Spying was stupid.

7\. It made him sad that he could never ever talk to Blaine again.

When he arrived home he first checked on his father who was sound asleep in his bed, though it was only about seven. Since his heart attack Burt got tired faster – besides he seemed to be getting better and Kurt was glad that he could rely on Carol to take good care of his father when he was busy...

She had been over. There was food in the kitchen and even a small note saying _Your father was worried because you didn't call sweetie. I told him you'd just be out and I'm sure you're fine but don't make him worry like that Kurt. He's not up for that. Say sorry, 'kay? Dinner's left for you. Love you, hon!_

_Carole._

Kurt felt the juvenile urge to be pissed for being told off. After all, she wasn't his real mum but she was right and it did kinda feel nice to have somebody care for him and his dad enough to tell him when he had been thoughtless.

He warmed up some of the lasagne to take it up to his room, where he plugged in his IPod and signed in to Facebook.

Mercedes had mailed him asking him how glee with the boys had been. He decided not to write back. He also wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about his excursion to Dalton...

Tina had only spammed him with SimSocial requests – he already regretted trying this stupid game – and Brittany had posted him a video of the Disney movie Pinocchio, asking him if his nose grew, too when he talked about monsters.

Kurt really didn't feel like responding to any of this at all.

He was just randomly skimming, looking at the Burberry autumn/winter collection, he knew by heart since June and reading up on the latest posts of Lady Gaga, while eating the lasagne.

He knew he should do homework or at least work out how to get into Dalton without being noticed but fashion and star news did a pretty good job to distract him from this pretty annoying day.

A good 20 minutes and another piece of lasagne later, he already felt a lot better. He was about to close the window when an idea accrued to him.

Quickly he tipped just one word into the search box: Blaine.

Of course there where hundreds of results and he already cursed himself for not knowing his last name, but he added _Dalton Academy_ to his search and there he was.

_Blaine Anderson, Dalton Academy, Graduation 2013._ He was a sophomore then, presumably younger than Kurt. That surprised him. Blaine had seemed so... confident and ... grown-up.

The picture was okay. Nothing extremely interesting. It looked a lot like one of these official year book photos. Blaine was wearing his blazer and there was only him, but he still looked pretty awesome.

He tried to find out more but he couldn't see much more. Damn Facebook and its data security! Wasn't everyone always making a fuss about there not being enough of it and when Kurt really needed it to leak, it didn't.

He saw the button to send a friend request... but he really wasn't in a position to do so, was he?

He sighed deeply and turned off his laptop to get started with his homework – the next day was bound to be unpleasant enough.

* * *

Next morning he was determined to talk to Mercedes or at least Tina about his spying attempt at Dalton and the guy he had met there but Tina seemed kinda nervous and jazzed the whole day and as he finally managed to find Mercedes at lunch time she was sitting with Rachel who shushed him away, while Mercedes smiled awkwardly at him. As far as he understood Rachel's rambling they wanted to practice their mash-up for their performance tomorrow.

No chance to talk.

He was already wondering where to go... maybe to spend his lunch break alone at the library or just going to the auditorium to simply sing to lighten up his mood when he bumped into Finn. Literally.

"Dude! Where are your eyes? You okay?" Finn looked at him worried. Finn was an idiot. But a nice one. And most of the time oblivious. _Great opportunity to get the afternoon off Glee to get to Dalton early._

"Yeah... not sure... I'm kind of not feeling, too well all day." Not even a lie. "I feel a bad headache coming up." He sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

Finn looked at him even more worried. "Gosh Kurt. Sorry to hear that. Maybe you should get home early. I mean Puck, Artie, Sam and I wanted to work on arranging this girl mash up thing but I guess we can do that without you. Think Mike's not coming as well. He kinda looked pissed all day..."

That was interesting... so had Tina! But that wasn't his problem right now and he really had no problem to let the boys handle this mash-up. Actually, he wasn't into this challenge anymore after all his ideas had been cancelled and as much as he liked the songs he really wasn't in the mood to figure out how the boys wanted to fit Pink's _God is a DJ_ with Kim Wild's _Kids in America_ and why...

So he just nodded gratefully and made a fast escape before Finn could lure him into seeing the nurse.

Last period couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

 

He was anxious to go back to Dalton, not knowing, if he would manage to get in and out unnoticed and what to do if he didn't.

An hour and a half of worrying later he arrived at Dalton.

He didn't have sun glasses this time but he had chosen an outfit which resembled the uniform of Dalton, not as much as the previous but was toned down and classy enough to not stand out immediately.

He entered the front portal and walked through empty halls. It was only about 4pm. Most of the students where surely still attending clubs or outside or working but nobody crossed his path.

_Lucky me._ Kurt thought, easily finding the way Blaine had shown him the previous day. He was still not sure if he wanted to see Blaine again. Meet naturally not. He already died of embarrassment thinking about that! But seeing him... maybe walking past the choir room and hearing him sing again. That would be nice...

After a couple of minutes of wandering through deserted corridors, he stood in front of the seniors' common room and listened carefully at the door, making sure no one was inside. It was all silent.

He couldn't believe his luck!

Looking left and right he opened the door ajar and slipped in, glancing around.

The furniture had been put back to its places but the table was still where it had been and on it, placed in the middle were his glasses. A handful of strides and he could grab them.

He had just lifted them up as he heard a voice. "Nice to see you again _new kid_."

He froze. Again. His mind was empty just shouting _no, no, no_ over and over again in silence.

He turned slowly. In one of the corners of the room, hidden from direct view, was Blaine, sitting and smiling at him while getting out his phone.

That was exactly what he had feared. Blaine was still smiling at him and it didn't look mean or wicked or hostile at all ... his expression was as nice as the day before... maybe a little amused but not... evil...

"Boys?" He held his phone to his ear after tipping something. "The cute spy from yesterday came back to get his Ray Bans. Interested in coffee?" He paused a moment, before he grinned and looked Kurt over. "Come on! Just get here!" He laughed before ending the call and putting his phone back into his pocket.

Kurt still hadn't moved and Blaine just settled for smiling at him again.

A moment later two boys, who Kurt recognized as Warblers, stormed into the room looking around, grinning at Kurt.

Blaine got up and moved over to stand directly in front of Kurt.

"So, Kurt... as you already came the long way from Lima, yes I know you're from McKinley we did our research, would you fancy a coffee?"

Kurt slumped, the other two boys still curiously observing him. That was it. They would beat him up and throw him out. Spying was such a terrible idea! What was he thinking? Why did he even listen to Puck!

Blaine saw the terror in Kurt's face and chuckled, laying a hand on Kurt's back, gently guiding him into the right direction and Kurt moved with him.

The other two boys followed them.


	3. Thursday

Blaine had led them into the school's lounge. It was nothing like their cafeteria at McKinley and it seemed to be only for coffee and maybe having tea in the afternoon.

Blaine had guided him to a table and had pulled out a chair for him while the other two boys were getting coffee. Kurt felt shaky, looking down at the table. Blaine hadn't said a word and neither had he, while the other two boys had been whispering so low that he hadn't been able to understand anything.

Now the other two boys were sitting down with them, looking at Blaine, waiting for him to start talking. Blaine pushed one of the coffee cups over the table. "Latte?" he asked. Kurt tried to find his voice but all he could do, was mouth a silent "Thank you."

What kind of a beginning for an interrogation was this?

"This is Wes and David," Blaine moved his hands, introducing the other two boys. When Blaine called their names they were both smiling at Kurt. There was a certain seriousness to their look but no hostility as Kurt had expected.

He was definitely confused. What was their angle here? He still hadn't taken a sip from his coffee, was just holding onto it.

Carefully Kurt started to speak, watching their every reaction with caution: "It's very civilized for you to invite me for a coffee before you beat me up for spying."

The guy called Wes immediately put up one hand in a defensive gesture: "We are not going to beat you up" and the other guy, David, added: "You were such a terrible spy we thought it was kind of endearing."

_Endearing_? Seriously? What was going on here? Who were these guys? They weren't going to beat him up and now they called him  _endearing_?

Blaine had just been drinking his coffee, casually following what had been said, he cut into the conversation: "What made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

He was smiling. This was so strange that something popped into Kurt's head. A question, sort of all the guys he knew would kill him if he asked them... but here things seemed to be ... different.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" They were all looking at him curiously and Wes even nodded slightly, all three still smiling.

"A-Are you guys all gay?" His voice was low and unsure and Kurt already expected some kind of outrage but David, Wes and Blaine just laughed.  
Kurt tried to smile. But he was just too tense, still waiting for whatever was bound to be coming.

"No", Blaine said, still sort of laughing: "I mean I am. But these two have girlfriends."

Kurt smiled automatically at this confession and was finally able to actually drink his coffee while David continued talking.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-harassment-tolerance policy," and with the same serious expression Wes added: "Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes smiled and something inside Kurt shattered.

It was simple. It explained everything that had happened in here. The nice welcome, Blaine taking his hand as if it meant nothing, chatting with him about fashion, the boys not hitting him but buying him coffee and talking to him as if he were just like them. Treating him as if being gay were absolutely normal and not a reason to avoid him.

He could hear a rushing sound in his ears and tears coming as he relived all the humiliation and harassment he had experienced at McKinley in a split second. Blaine's voice sounded extremely distant, when he turned to Wes and David to say: "Would you guys excuse us?"

"Take it easy Kurt", Wes tried to comfort him before he and David left the table.  
Kurt felt that his breathing had become heavy and that his fingertips hurt from digging into the coffee cup.

"I take it you're having trouble at school?" It was a mixture of a statement and a question. Blaine seemed to know what was going on but wanted Kurt to tell him. An invitation to finally confide in someone, who would actually listen.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school", finally he was able to look up, though he didn't manage to stop his voice from trembling: "And I-I-I tried to stay strong about it but there's this Neanderthal, who made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

He had to blink heavily to fight back the tears he felt coming. He already felt weak enough. He didn't want to give up all his self-esteem.

He looked at Blaine who nodded slightly. His voice was low when he spoke, like he, too had to fight unwelcomed memories: "I know how you feel." He was finally looking into Kurt's eyes again.

"I got taunted at my old school and it really...," he exhaled heavily "Pissed me off. I had complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like "hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it."

Kurt could see what Blaine was telling him. It wasn't exactly what had happened to him but it was similar. Suddenly he felt less alone though what Blaine was telling him didn't cheer him up at all.

He looked down at the table, drawing small patterns onto the shiny table top. Blaine paused. Kurt could feel him looking but he didn't raise his head, waiting for Blaine to tell him the "happily ever after".

"So I left. I came here. Simple as that." Another pause and Kurt had already kind of figured that in the end help was not on its way when Blaine continued: "So you have two options." Kurt looked up.

"I mean I'd love to tell you to just come and roll here but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody or… you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

Blaine's gaze was serious, fixated on Kurt's eyes and Kurt just wanted for Blaine to mean what he was saying. He had no idea how he could teach anybody at his school and the thought of showing Karofsky that what he was doing was wrong, seemed utterly ridiculous.

Yet there was something about Blaine. Kurt wanted to trust him and he felt like this boy might actually be able to help him.

"How?" he breathed.

"Confront him. Call him out." The picture of himself confronting half of the football team, Karofsky up front appeared in front of his eyes and his courage sank again.

Still, Blaine was looking at him intensely. He had leaned slightly over the table while speaking and his gaze didn't let go of Kurt's eyes. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something I really, really regret", he admitted.

Kurt still felt unsure about the whole thing and Blaine seemed to notice. He leaned further forward, resting his weight on his elbows looking Kurt deep into his eyes. "Be brave Kurt. I believe you have the strength I hadn't."

"How can you know that?" Kurt croaked. He felt the tears coming again.

Blaine smiled. "How long has this stuff been going on at your school?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "A year, maybe longer. I was harassed before I came out officially..." he mumbled.

He heard Blaine laughing and opened his eyes, surprised by that reaction. Blaine had leaned back in his chair looking at him with what Kurt recognized as ... amazement.

"Over a year?" He chuckled again, his gaze drifting off, while he unconsciously rubbed his neck.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, in need of some sort of explanation.

Blaine's attention was instantly back on Kurt. "When I came out and I have to say nobody really harassed me before, it took them mere weeks to send me packing. I was weak. But you managed to be strong so long. I know you'll get through this and win!"

Kurt still wasn't quite convinced and Blaine noticed, as he leaned forward again. "Give me your phone."

"Uhm... what?" Kurt asked, puzzled by the sudden change of topic. "Give. Me. Your. Phone." Blaine repeated very slowly, pronouncing every word carefully, a huge grin on his face.

Kurt was still somehow perplexed but he got his phone out and handed it over to Blaine who took it and began to type.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Kurt asked blankly.

"I'm giving you my phone number." Kurt inhaled sharply. No guy had ever given him his number. Unless he like really needed it for Glee Club or something. This was different. Blaine handed him his phone back and he took it his hands slightly shaking.

Blaine smiled widely: "Whenever these idiots harass you or you feel bad or you just need somebody to talk, text or call me. I will be there to help and listen to you. Alright?" Kurt nodded faintly.

"Awesome," Blaine remarked his grin getting even wider: "So I really don't want to end this little chitchat but it's late and I kinda need to get to my room before dinner. Come on Reggie Lampert. I'll show you out."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's joke and stood up, following him out of the coffee lounge through the empty school. They talked all the way about old movies and bad spies – especially in connection and Kurt felt more at ease than he had in weeks. When they were in the car park, Blaine walked him to his car and took his hand like he had the day before.

"Courage Kurt", he said, making Kurt look him in the eye. Blaine squeezed his hand lightly and smiled reassuringly before he let go.

"I see you around. Call me when you need. Or if you just want to talk." Kurt nodded and smiled as Blaine walked off, the warm feeling of earlier back, flowing through his whole body.

Blaine was already some feet away when he found his voice again. "Blaine?" he called and made some steps in his direction.

"Yeah?" Blaine turned around. "Thank you," Kurt said and he could feel himself blushing.

"Anytime", Blaine answered and Kurt felt that he meant it. Blaine waved again and walked off leaving Kurt behind with a lot to think about.


	4. Thursday & Friday

In the evening, Kurt lay on his bed with his mobile in his hands. He had no music on, which was quite unusual for him but he was too excited to bother with his iPod station.

Sure, Karofsky and what he and Blaine had talked about were likely to be more urgent to worry about but all he could think of was that Blaine had given him his freaking phone number!

Blaine had told him to call when he ''needed someone to talk'' and yeah, maybe Kurt's pure curiosity and desire to get to know him wasn't what Blaine had had in mind but still... he really wanted to hear Blaine's voice again – to ask him a million stupid questions and tell him everything that was crossing his mind.

The problem was just that even thinking about calling Blaine without any real reason seemed to be a very bad idea. He had given Kurt his number for emergencies and not for small talk and Kurt really didn't want to get annoying and overstep lines like he had so many times before...

So he just kept staring at his phone, with no idea how to start a text conversation with Blaine, minutes turning into hours. When he finally realised how late it was, he hurried to get some sleep before he had to face another day at McKinley. As he fell asleep he was still thinking about Blaine and his heart felt a little lighter as usual, when he drifted off into a dream.

* * *

He felt good when he woke up... a feeling he hadn't had when waking up for school in a very long time. It was Friday. The weekend – his favourite time of the week – was coming up and with Blaine in mind McKinley seemed even more stupid than always but also easier to handle.

Kurt rushed into his bathroom getting ready for the day singing along to his IPod, which he had put on full volume. After he had managed to put his hair into perfect shape, he opened his wardrobe, deciding to wear another of his fabulous sweaters. He went for some black skinny jeans, a blue Burberry polo, an asymmetric grass green knitted cardigan and black slippers.

It was a little toned down regarding his normal outfits.  _Guess going to Dalton more than once a week has an impact on people. I look sooo preppy._

He giggled while admiring himself in the mirror. He looked stunning. Not handsome or sexy or what else people might try for when getting dressed. He had kinda given up on aiming for those, but he looked classy and stylish and that was the best he could do.

He put his books into his bag, unplugged his IPod, grabbed his beige trench coat and red scarf and slipped his phone into his pocket. No messaged. But that wouldn't bring him down. Not today.

Kurt went upstairs to check on his dad, finding him already awake.

"Morning Kurt. Looking chirpy. Something happened?" Burt stood in the kitchen, still sleepy and in his PJs, making toast for them.

Kurt had made an effort to teach his father how to cook. Partly for bonding... partly because he was afraid that his father might starve without him... or get another stroke regarding how he fed himself when Kurt didn't.

It seemed strange to regard toast as a meal someone could need instructions for... but yes Kurt had needed to teach his father how to make tasty breakfast.

"No. Just slept well, I guess." Kurt said cheery giving his father a peak on the cheek, who gave him a questioning smile but didn't ask further.

Kurt grabbed the toast as it popped out and hurried to put some cream cheese on it before heading for the door.

"Gotta dash. Love you dad!" He yelled back. He was determined to find Mercedes or Tina today before Rachel could be all over them again. Also, now that what the now that the Dalton problem was kind of solved he really wanted to know what was up with Tina and Mike and plans for the weekend had to be made!

* * *

He arrived early at McKinley and a look over the parking lot told him that neither Tina nor Mercedes were there yet.

He stayed in his car, texting Mercedes to give him a ring when she'd arrive.

Maybe he felt stronger and more confident after talking to Blaine but that didn't mean that he would position himself at the main entrance for every passing jock to humiliate and shove him.

He turned the volume down a little and got a paperback version of  _Twilight_  out. He wouldn't even admit to Mercedes how often he had read it.

He wasn't one of these teens screaming and swooning at Robert Pattinson but he liked the idea of pure and eternal love in the story and all the literature references, he was sure most people missed out on. He hadn't even planned to read it... rather looking down on Mercedes and Tina gushing over Bella and her supernatural affairs but Mercedes had forced him to. The idea to do so had crept him out! He hated vampires. They were what his nightmares were made of since he had watched Dracula with Christopher Lee on cable when he was 8 while his father was out on a Sunday afternoon.

Still, Mercedes was very persistent and could, in a way, be much scarier than any vampire and so he had given it a shot... and, to be honest, had found the sparkling, charming vampire very therapeutic – both with his fear of vampires but also with his struggles in life.

Ten pages later – Bella was just about to touch Edward's face for the first time ( _sigh_ ) – when Kurt's phone rang. It was Mercedes and so he hurried to get out, seeing her immediately when he left his car.

"Morning Kurt", she cheered, linking arms with him while heading for the main entrance. They chatted on the way to their lockers, Mercedes talking about the live album of Beyoncé which was to come out at the end of the month and how great she was and how she had spend half the evening on YouTube watching her live videos, after Rachel had finally let them home when she was satisfied with their glee number. "I swear to the sweet Lord, Kurt, one day Santana's going to break this Jewish nose. She was so pissed after Rachel criticised her for the umpteenth time and everyone else was pissed, too especially because the songs..." She shut up looking guilty. "God if she only heard me mentioning anything to you she'd probably kill me... and you." She smirked, leaning against her locker.

Kurt on the other hand had never been less interested in a singing competition all he wanted was to tell Mercedes about  _his_ afternoon, which had been quite a bit more interesting than hers.

"Yeah Mercedes don't worry", he started. "I think I have never cared less about any of Mr Schuh's assignments. I miss you girls and the boys kinda suck as a team but I have something else to tell you about." He looked at her grinning and relishing in her curious and surprised look.

"What is it? New Jimmy Choos? A revival production of  _The Sound of Music_ on Broadway?" He shook his head. What he had in store was so much better... and though the things she had suggested seemed awesome – as examples of what interesting things could have happened to him... his life seemed kinda dull. Never mind. Moving on.

"No Cedes. So much better. Like really brilliant. I, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, went to..." It was this moment the bell decided to announce the close beginning of first period and Mercedes hurried to get her last book out of her locker.

"Oh darn it. Sorry boo. Tell me later yeah?" She waved good bye hurrying to her first class. Kurt remained behind, his body still a little tense with excitement but his expression slowly falling, watching her walk away.

His head dropped a little as he turned around to make his way to his first class. Algebra. Yeah...


	5. Friday

Algebra was followed by Literature. That was normally a way to lighten up his mood, though Rachel was in the same class as him. They may had their differences but they got along for they both respected each other's talents and tastes, as long as it didn't concern fashion at least.

But this was a bad day. They discussed  _Moon Palace_  by Paul Auster and while Kurt only thought that this guy really should get a life and deal with his freaking problems, Rachel was bathing in all the drama and self-loathing. It was so annoying and he couldn't take it.

At the end of period he made a quick leave, hoping to catch up with Mercedes for study hall.

It was quite amazing that Mr Schuh had managed that all the Glee kids, no matter if they were Juniors (Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Mike) or Sophomores (Artie, Tina, Sam), had study hall together so that they had extra time to plan or practice.

Unfortunately Rachel wasn't only annoying but also fast and was already beside him heading for the choir room where she slithered in to greet Mercedes and Santana, telling Kurt basically to get lost as she wanted to do their mash-up.

Kurt ignored her, getting Mercedes to promise to have lunch with him and with an apologizing smile she did, while Rachel was still blabbering in the background.

As the other girls entered, Kurt left, heading for the auditorium. He didn't feel like singing but the chairs were quite comfy and with Rachel in the choir room he could he sure that he wouldn't be disturbed.

The junior sat down in the back row and got his book out with a sigh. He may have felt, and still did in some way, stronger and braver when he had gotten to school this morning but the feeling of loneliness hadn't passed. He started reading, not really taking in anything and finally gave up on Twilight, checking on Facebook. He had a friend request.

To be accurate, he had had three: Wesley Montgomery, David Bradley and Blaine Anderson.

Kurt smiled, remembering the boys talking to him the previous day. He wasn't the type of person who just accepted people for the sake of having many Facebook friends – e.g. no jock was to be found there except the glee guys – but he felt that they could be friends.

Just as he had started to check out Blaine's profile, the bell rang and Kurt hurried to be on time for fourth period.

He was halfway through French period – insulting Azimio without him understanding, as usual – when his phone vibrated.

His teacher was still writing on the board while the bully tried to figure out what Kurt had just said, so he risked to get it out, looking who had texted him.

His heart skipped a beat as Blaine's name appeared on the screen.

Kurt's thumb trembled as he pressed read on the screen and the message opened.

**Morning Kurt :) How are you doing? Encountered any cavemen yet? – Blaine**

Blaine had texted him. Blaine had texted him and asked him how he was doing. Simple. Easy. Why had he lain on his bed all evening asking himself what to write? But what did it matter? Blaine. Had. Texted. Him!

Kurt reread the text smiling at the Neanderthal allusion. It was a quite gentle way to ask if he had been pushed into a locker yet...

**No, luckily they stay in their lairs this time of the day and normally don't show until noon. Feeling quite positive today. – Kurt**

If he had to have been frank, his morning had sucked thinking of Mercedes and Rachel but he'll have that worked out by lunch and Blaine had texted him. How could he feel bad?

He put his mobile back into his pocket waiting for an answer excitedly. When it vibrated, he nearly jumped in anticipation. Unfortunately this was the moment his teacher decided to check on his and Azimio's progress with the task and he had to talk to her while it felt like his phone was burning a hole into his pocket.

Finally, the ring of the bell released him and he all but stormed out of the class. With a swift movement he got his phone out and opened Blaine's text in the friction of a second.

**Hope they won't find their way out. ;) - I'm good. Well, kinda. French atm and I soo suck at it. :( - Blaine**

Kurt's breathing hitched as he made his way down the hall to his next class. He found it strangely accelerating to have the same class as Blaine at the same time. He stopped walking for a moment, thinking about what to text back.

**Hear, hear. I just had French, too and I can't believe that you suck. :) – Kurt**

He hoped that Blaine hadn't wondered why he hadn't texted back faster. He made his way to his next class, keeping his phone in his hand, longing for a quick answer.

He took his seat next to Mike in his English class. Brad wasn't there gladly. The kid smelled funky!

Mike looked up greeting Kurt with a smile before going back to staring at his books.  _Okay, still behaving weird_ Kurt thought before being distracted again by his buzzing cell.

**Oh trust me. I so do. I do like the language, I just don't get it. I love it when someone is actually good at French. :) PS: Funny that we have it same time.**

Kurt hurried to answer, while Mike next to him still seemed to be far away with his thoughts.

**I actually am, I think… maybe I can help you if you want… - Kurt**

He pressed  _send_  and suddenly his mind went into terror. Had he just really suggested helping Blaine with  _French_? What if Blaine didn't want to spend time with him? What if Blaine thought he was imposing on him? Worse – what if Blaine wanted him to and he completely failed?

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by his teacher's entering. He got to the front and told the students to pair up for this day's lesson, handing them some sheets.

Kurt took his sheet, looking at the assignment. "Okay I guess we should just skim through the text and then discuss the tasks?"

Mike didn't answer and as Kurt glanced over he saw Mike still staring vacantly into space. Kurt contracted his eyebrows, staring at the odd behavior of his partner. Mike was a good student, not only a clever one but also an observant one. This wasn't like him. Kurt wondered if this had something to do with Tina and how she, too had behaved strangely the other day.

"Mike? Are you alright?" Kurt tried again, snapping his fingers in front of Mike's face.

Mike snapped out of his blank stare looking at Kurt as if he had just noticed him... what probably was the case.

"Oh, sorry Kurt … I was thinking..." Mike said looking at him apologetically.

"Yeah. I gathered. What about?" Mike looked down at his sheet uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just work on this stuff okay?" Kurt still looked at him, curious but worried. He was sure that it had something to do with Tina and it was obvious that it brought both of them down but he didn't want to be a meddler or mess things with her up just because he interfered... but he was sooo curious...

"You sure because you don't look like it ''didn't matter''..." The other student tapped his fingers on the desk nervously, before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Say what would you do if you like made out with someone and suddenly they would like say someone else's name?" Kurt's eyes widened as Mike's closed.

Tina had what...? She was so totally into Mike it was kind of exhausting at times. Not all over him like Rachel was with Finn but this dreamy kind of into him, full of sighs and longing that made any single person puke and die of jealousy same time... that couldn't be true.

"Tina has...?" Kurt was startled while Mike just cut his statement short by nodding.

"Whose name?" Kurt was confused and couldn't think of a better way to continue the conversation.

"I really don't want to talk about that in particular…" Mike shuddered and Kurt's phone chose that particular moment to go off. Kurt really wanted to see what Blaine had texted but he felt the need to stick with Mike in this confusing discussion.

"Okay. I cannot really give you an advice on that because I don't know what connection Tina has to this person but I guess if it bothers you so much you should talk to her. I mean she looked awful yesterday so I'm sure she feels terrible and if she did something wrong and feels guilty it at least shows how much she cares?" Kurt wasn't sure if his conclusion made any sense at all but he just wanted to check his phone so bad right this moment.

Mike looked at him thoughtful, not noticing how Kurt glanced at his phone constantly.

"Mhh maybe you have a point. I… I don't really know how to talk about it… It's too embarrassing…" He shook his head and now it was again Kurt's turn to look questioningly. "I mean it wasn't like her idea after all and I guess I'm more freaked out by her saying  _this_  name than anything else. And I like her too much to let this come between us… though it's creepy and I don't really know what to make of it but … guess I'll just let the weekend take my mind of things and deal with it Monday when I had time to process it all."

Mike looked up meeting Kurt's puzzled gaze. "Thank you Kurt. That really helped me." He smiled and Kurt automatically smiled back though the rest of his face was more like a total question mark, eyes wide and one eyebrow quirked.

"No problem Mike. I'm sure you two will work it out." Kurt said while his mind was taking the topic in a total different direction:  _What the hell is wrong with them? This only gave me MORE questions! Whose name did Tina say? Sam? Artie? What would be creepy? Maybe Finn… well that would be like ewww but not really something to call creepy… Mr. Schuh? Creepy maybe. But he's hot enough to have a crush on him like Rachel did… we all laughed at her but creepy? No. It has to be someone worse but freaking who? I need to talk to Tina. This isn't getting away from her._

His phone buzzed again and he realized that he had forgotten all about Blaine for a moment. Next to him, Mike was finally working on the English sheet so Kurt took his phone of the table to look at the screen and saw that Blaine had sent him another text message.

**That would be totally awesome Kurt! I really do need help for the test we got coming up next Friday! If you don't mind we could maybe meet next Wednesday? I don't have practice then so I could come over to Lima easily :) – Blaine**

Blaine wanted to meet him. Okay it was just so that Blaine wouldn't fail his French test but he had said that he was  _awesome_ and he wanted to meet him in like 5 (!) days!

Kurt grinned. He didn't really know why but to know that he could see Blaine again just made him feel warm inside.

He hurried to read the second text Blaine had sent couple of minutes later. Maybe it said that he had changed his mind and Kurt really didn't want to get all excited before knowing the whole story.

**I mean it's okay if you don't have time. Don't know when you have glee and I mean it's kind of on short notice. :S – Blaine**

He really had no idea when he would have glee next week. The whole mash up thing had messed with their normal schedule. But forget glee if he had the chance to meet Blaine again.

He quickly shot a message back.

**No. Sorry. I had to sort things out here… I'd love to help you and Wednesday is fine. Just tell me where and when you want to have me? – Kurt**

* * *

On the other side of the line Blaine had to cough.


	6. Friday

On the other side of the line Blaine had to cough. He was pretty sure that Kurt hadn't realized how suggestive " _tell me where and when you want to have me_ " sounded. He didn't know much about Kurt yet but though he was older than him, with his story and behavior, he seemed very inexperienced, so far that you could describe him as _innocent_.

Blaine himself wasn't that experienced as well (hello, he had just turned 16 and was out for less than a year) but he knew enough to get the double meaning in Kurt's words.

The bell rang and after the teacher had given them their homework Blaine left the room, his phone still in his hands, as his friends, David and Wes, caught up. David was a Junior, Wes already a Senior, still they were the best friends anyone could imagine.

"What up, bro?" David asked as he grabbed Blaine by his shoulders, while Wes laughed at them.

"Nothing really." Blaine grinned as they made their way to the dining hall of Dalton Academy.

"Okay." Wes stretched. "So why are you clinging to your phone so hard?" Blaine looked at him quizzically while David made a move and snapped his mobile out of his hands. He ran a few steps grinning at Blaine, as he looked at what Blaine had been doing on his phone.

The Junior read the text and his expression went from amused to surprised to wicked in a split second.

"What is it Dave?" Wes asked and suddenly Blaine realized what kind of text was on his screen, immediately turning a deep shade of red. He could explain all he wanted. These two brats would never let him forget that.

"See for yourself Wes." David said, a knowing smile on his face. "Seems like Blainers here is moving pretty fast with a pretty blue-eyed singer from Lima."

"What the hell?" Wes basically yelled as he lunched forward to get a look at Blaine's phone. Wes stared at the screen, mouth open, his eyes wandering between Blaine, who was still standing where they had left them, and the text.

"But you've known him for… two days? What's going on Blaine?" Wes looked at him shocked.

Blaine sighed and slowly made his way over to his friends, taking his phone from them as he approached them.

"Don't be ridiculous! As you said Wes: I've known him for two days. He just wants to help me with my French." David and Wes exchanged a look.

"Yeah. Like that's any less suggestive." David said sarcastically and Wes nodded in agreement.

"Guys. Really. It's just school. I'm sure Kurt doesn't even know how people might understand that." He laughed a little. He was sure that he would have to explain to Kurt how people might get these words wrong and he also took Kurt for the furiously blushing type of guy with skin like his.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, David looking as puzzled.

"God. Have you seen him? Google _innocent_ or _pure_ and you'll get a picture of his beautiful face."

Wes and David looked at him, then at each other. Blaine hated it when they had one of these mind conversations especially as they seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, their faces going from serious, to understanding, to knowing and then to cheeky as they turned back to Blaine simultaneously .

"What?" Blaine's voice showed his annoyance.

"So he's the innocent type of guy?" Wes questioned. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded.

"And you think he's beautiful?" David added smirking. Blaine bit his tongue. This wasn't going to be good.

"But you wouldn't mind to get down and dirty with this beautiful innocent boy doing some French?" Wes finished, both boys grinning widely.

"What? Guys no! I don't do stuff like that! Kurt's been through a lot as you might be able to imagine and all he needs now is a friend how understands him and to whom he can relate to and that's all there is." Blaine gave his friends a serious ''I-am-so-disappointed-in-you-for-thinking-anything-else-of-it"-glare, arms crossed over his chest.

His best friends seemed a little sorry but not ready to let the topic drop, so he decided to get them to lunch and some food into their mouths to stop them from speaking.

"Let's get some food before lunch is over and I don't want to hear any more of this stupid and inappropriate jokes, especially not when Kurt's on the phone or something. Understood?"

His friends nodded in defeat but the glint in their eyes indicated otherwise.

Blaine sighed and slung his arms across their shoulders dragging them along to lunch.

 


	7. Friday

Meanwhile at McKinley Kurt had managed to get Mercedes away from Rachel, so that they were seated alongside at a lone table with their food.

Mercedes was eating French fries while Kurt only managed to pick at his salad.

"So what's the big news you wanted to tell me about?"

Kurt looked up, his eyes serious and wary, deliberating whether to risk being interrupted while telling her about Blaine or just trying to get her after school.

Mercedes stared back at him questioningly. "Kurt? You spilling now or what? You made me quite curious." She smiled at him broadly, her curiosity and honest interest reflecting in the way she looked at her best friend. Kurt smiled back and took a deep breath. He was strangely excited. Nobody knew about his new friend and he wanted to share the joy it had already brought him.

"Okay. Where do I start…?" Kurt began, turning slightly to face her and putting down his fork.

"You remember the glee clubs which are going to be our competition for Sectionals?" He paused until Mercedes confirmed with a slight nod.

"Well on Wednesday, I went there to… check them out." He concluded lamely.

She looked at him puzzled before understanding spread over her face.

"You did what? Did you find out something!" She looked excited before another thought seemed to take over. "Wait! Hell to the no boo! You didn't get caught, did you? That could cost us the competition, couldn't it? Think of the fuss people made about this mattress!" Mercedes looked at him in terror.

Kurt grabbed her hand, his face showing only limited guilt.

"I know, I know, I know and a totally stupid idea but I was simply curious! Dalton seems to be so different. And this isn't the point. Like… at all! And I didn't get caught. Well, in fact I did…" Mercedes gasped at this, so he shook his head quickly and gave her a soothing smile, reassuring her that nothing bad had come from it.

"Not the point Cedes. The point is who caught me." He grinned at her widely and Mercedes returned this simile with a vary gaze but he could see her mouth twitch at his excitement.

"Okay… so who did? And where is the good news? All you're telling me is kinda alarming." Mercedes chuckled.

This was what he had been waiting for all morning. To praise the beautiful boy he had met. He shifted a little in his seat getting more comfortable before he started speaking.

"I met someone amazing Mercedes. His name is Blaine Anderson and he is the lead singer of the Warblers. He is cute and friendly and…" Mercedes looked at him in a way he didn't like. It looked like worry and he didn't understand what would worry her. Did she fear another St. Berry situation coming up? He stopped his praises and gave her a questioning smile, asking her to express her thoughts.

"Kurt. You're like totally glowing. Are you crushing again on a… guy?" She finished cautious. It was obvious that she thought that he was hopefully obsessing about another straight guy. It hurt. Bad. Though he kinda couldn't blame her… and she did it out of worry… still… it hurt.

"He is gay, Mercedes." He emphasized stiffly before he added: "And don't worry I am not "crushing" or anything close… it is just…" He looked around, fishing for words.

"It is just nice to know that in fact I am not alone." She opened her mouth to protest. "Stop it Cedes. I don't mean it that way. I mean… that there are really people like me. Especially boys like me… that I am not the only out and proud boy up to Columbus. He understood me in ways you girls just can't and be happy about that because it's the crappy stuff about being the fabulous person I am." He winked at her but she cringed a little at his words.

"I am sorry boo, did I let you down or something?" She really looked worried and guilty. He smiled at her taking her hands once more.

"Don't be silly! I would not live through the day without my favorite diva by my side! The past week was just bad and being with our guys just reminded me of how I do not work with them… and I missed you in glee! And then I met Blaine and he just understood how I felt with school and these jocks and everything! It felt good. I felt more excepted than ever. And I love you girls… but it felt awesome to get this kind of appreciation from another guy…" Kurt looked at their locked hands. He loved his friend so much. Couldn't she understand how difficult life was for him on so many occasions?

"Hey Kurt." He looked up and his heart felt a lot lighter as he saw the broad smile playing across Mercedes face.

"I get from where you're coming here. I missed you too. Spending every free minute with Rachel is worse than having tea with the Devil and George Bush! And it's great that you made a new friend… though I'd preferred it if he wasn't in show choir we are up against for sectionals. But nobody's perfect. Btw. Tell me again how great he is?"  
She winked at him and Kurt felt like flailing, suppressed it though. He wasn't a 14 year old excited girl after all.

"Again, where do I start?" The junior said, shrugging at his best friend with a melodramatic expression painted over his face that made Mercedes laugh.

"I think I really need time for that! Oh that reminds me: what are you doing for the weekend? After this hell of a week I really need some quality time with my bestie!" Mercedes looked at him lovingly.

"Oh so sweet boo! Let me think… how about manicure, pedicure tomorrow and a little bit of shopping afterwards and then you can stay over at my place for some Rent and Hairspray and a good long, detailed reconstruction of your encounter with the boarding school boy?" Mercedes smirked.

"That sounds perfect. Though… could you come over to my place? I am still not really comfortable with staying away overnight with my dad and all. We won't bother him as long as we stay downstairs in my room but I'd really prefer to be there in case he needs me."

"Yeah sure. I understand that." Mercedes started to eat her lunch, which she had neglected in favor of talking to Kurt. "Say: you want to ask someone else to join? Not Rachel of course but maybe Tina…"

"Definitely Tina." Kurt cut in. He looked around his eyes searching for Tina. She was seated at the New Direction table with all the glee guys and girls, her and Mike sitting on opposite ends.

"Say Mercedes… I haven't seen this much of Tina this week… but did you notice her behaving different from her normal self?"

Mercedes followed his gaze, taking in the scenery and the way that Tina and Mike shot each other glances, avoiding each other though.

"Well…" She said, her gaze still resting on their favorite couple. "I can't really say. She was totally normal in glee. Like helpful and reassuring, sweet and giving good input. She also managed to separate Santana and Rachel from each other… but I guess yeah… she behaves oddly as soon as Mike is around."

Kurt made an affirming sound and Mercedes turned back to him, her eyes narrowing as she tried to remember more of the last days.

"Yesterday Finn came to pick up Rachel and Mike tagged along and I thought they'd both had come to pick up their girls but while Finchel were all lovey-dovey over each other Mike just stood in the door awkwardly avoiding to look at Tina who chatted with Brit. Uhh! Reminds me! Guess who else stopped by yesterday?"

Kurt looked at her confused.

"Puck and…. Wait for it…. Artie!"

"Yeah… so?" Kurt questioned. The boys had obviously not been working and though it seemed strange that those two came together he still didn't find it such a big deal.

"They asked Brittany and Santana out! And they said yes!"

Well that was surprising. Artie had been sulking since Tina had broken up with him for Mike ''the abs'' Chang, but a double date with Puck Dumbass and the Cheerios, one poisonous as a cobra and the other sweet but also stupid wasn't the way to go in Kurt's mind…

"Okay. Strange. I just can't imagine how this will go or how this even happened but I'm still concerned with Tike first."

Mercedes nodded. "Sure. Just wanted you to catch up on the gossip."

"Have you any idea when they started behaving this out of character?" Kurt had been so occupied with his own life he couldn't figure out how his friends had been acting this week.

"Well on Wednesday Mike picked Tina up from glee and they seemed to be as into each other as normally so I guess whatever happened, happened that afternoon or yesterday morning…"

Mercedes was still making assumptions about what had happened but Kurt was distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

**I'd say 3 pm at the Lima Bean? I'm sure you know it. The coffee is even better than at Dalton.** **But don't be too hard on me. I truly am hopeless.** **\- Blaine**

Mercedes must have noticed that he wasn't paying attention, as she stopped mid sentence to look at him questioningly. "Something interesting Kurt?" She asked.

Kurt could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. Not that that ever worked and so he hurried to answer her before his skin could betray his inappropriate excitement.

"Just a text from Blaine." He tried to sound casual. "He told me he was really bad in French and I offered to help him out. I mean he's only a sophomore and my French his pretty decent so I figured it would be nice…" He stopped himself from rambling. That wasn't helping.

Mercedes grinned. "You met him two days ago and you already have a study date for French with him? Keeping up that speed you'll be married by eastern." She joked but hurried to correct herself as Kurt gave him one of his bitch faces. "I know, I know. Nothing romantic. Just someone to talk to. Just… just watch out… like I don't want you to get hurt or… I mean you do remember the whole St. Berry catastrophe, don't you?"

Kurt bit his lip. He knew that this had to be where her thoughts were going but still the Warblers weren't like Vocal Adrenaline, taking into account their whole fairness and equality policy.

"Sure I haven't. How could anyone? Even I was ready to beat up this piece of filth but this is different. I feel it. Will you trust me?" He looked into Mercedes eyes. They seemed to be searching for something and Kurt hoped that she found nothing but honesty in them.

It seemed like Mercedes had found what she was searching for, as she nodded slowly and relaxed. Kurt exhaled relieved. His best friend approving of his new friendship with Blaine would make things easier, if the other glee members would jump to similar conclusions as her, once they found out about it.

"On the condition that I get to meet this Blaine guy like very soon, understood?" Kurt smiled at his best friend.

"Of course I want you to meet him, but give me some time, will you?" The look she gave him wasn't pleasant and he hurried to explain why. "I just want to get to know him better and see if we work as friends before I make him meet all my friends."

"Yeah I guess I understand where you're coming fr…" The diva was disturbed by the sudden loud ring of the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

"Dammit!" Mercedes expelled looking at her only have finished lunch. She shoved some more French fries into her mouth, while Kurt already stood up to put away his tray. He waited at the door for her, where she joined him a moment later to walk him to class.

"So," Kurt said thoughtful, trying to get back into their conversation, "We have a date tomorrow and we still need to figure out what happened to Chang-Chang."

Mercedes made an affirmative noise. "We don't have glee together, again even though it's Friday. I talked to Mr. Schue earlier and he said because a mash-up is so much work he extends the task to next week." Kurt sighed at that news. He really wasn't eager to spend another five, well four as he planned on skipping Wednesday, days with the boys.

"But at least that means, that I can try to get Tina after glee and question her a little. Maybe I'll take her to the Lima Bean or Breadstix to get her talking. You wanna join?"

The offer was tempting, but Kurt knew that Mercedes might find out more in a private conversation than with them both of them interrogating the Asian girl. Also he had neglected his homework and his family over the last couple of days and he was really looking forward to stalk Blaine's Facebook profile.

"Nah, sorry, though I'd love to. It's Friday night's dinner and I've got homework I want to finish so I can concentrate on us having fun tomorrow."

They stopped walking in front of Kurt's classroom.

"Yeah I understand that. Okay boo. We'll stay in touch. I guess you'll have your phone on anyway." She winked with him and went off waving, heading for her own class room.


	8. Friday

Gladly his last two periods past in a haste.

He always aced everything in World History and as he was in a good mood he was also motivated enough to answer every question his teacher gave them correctly.

Biology wasn't exactly one of his favorite subjects but they talked about Evolution and that was at least something interesting.

He had texted Blaine back telling him that, his idea sounded just fine but that they should chat later as they really needed to concentrate on school for the moment.

Some part of him, the part that didn't care about grades and what his teachers thought, wanted Blaine to tell him, that he didn't care about school but about talking to Kurt.

All he got as an answer though was a " **Gosh Kurt. I'm so sorry. You're totally right! Talk to you later. Have a nice day. :) – Blaine** " which was totally cute on the one hand and totally not satisfying on the other.

After that he met up with the glee boys once more to see how far they had come with their mash-up.

They hadn't come far. There seemed to be no way to fit the songs they had decided on together and after another fruitless hour of trying Puck threw in the towel declaring that this was pointless and that he had to get ready as he and Artie  _would get the sexy on_  with Santana and Brit this evening. Kurt only rolled his eyes, especially as they fist pumped after that.

They gave up on trying shortly after. Finn told them to think about new mash-up ideas over the weekend. The girls would be performing Monday as Rachel had told him. Kurt felt that none of the boys were keen on losing and even if they weren't keen on working either they would do what it took to win.

They left the room, Puck talking to Artie about their date, Finn and Sam discussing football while Mike was back to staring into blank space, even though he managed a nod and a smile as Kurt passed him.

As far as Kurt was concerned he was simply content with the beautiful feeling of the arriving weekend as he got into his car to drive home.

* * *

After checking on his dad, he spent the afternoon doing homework, before Carole and Finn came over for Friday night's dinner.

Kurt enjoyed the time with his dad and kind of family. Burt, Carole and Finn noticed that Kurt was more cheerful than usual which lightened the entire atmosphere.

After dinner Kurt finished his moisturizing routine, while the others were still watching something on TV, and settled onto his bed with his phone and laptop. The room was filled with the sound of his IPod blasting  _Teenage Dream_  and his heart jumped a little as he took his mobile into his shaking hands. Facebook was open on his screen but Blaine wasn't online. Kurt had suggested to chat later… so a short text asking him if he wanted to wasn't something special, right? He did it with Tina or Mercedes all the time. Just a short " _hey. U online? :)"_ and then a yes… or no. He couldn't get something worse than a no and … okay yeah that would be horrible but still it could also be a yes.

He decided that taking the risk was a better, than turning the idea over in his head all night and going insane in the progress and shot Blaine a short message.

He closed his eyes, letting himself be distracted by the upbeat show tune that came on after Katy Perry. It was disturbed by a sound from his computer and as he glanced down he saw that Blaine had messaged him via Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Good evening Kurt. How was your day? I hope you managed to pay attention after I didn't bug you any longer.**

Kurt cringed. Giving Blaine the impression of being annoying was the last thing he wanted to do. Quite the opposite. Hearing from him was  **very** welcome.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**You didn't bug me. Like AT ALL. I just really couldn't concentrate when there was the possibility of you texting me.**

Holy Gaga. That sounded like he had the hardest crush ever. Not good. That was the problem with chatting in opposition to texting. There you could take your time. He hurried to come up with something to take the tension out of what he had said. It was already two minutes since Kurt had massaged Blaine. A true indication that the other half of this conversation was lost for words. Darn.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**I mean like I'm always afraid that my phone will vibrate right that moment when everyone is quite and the teacher notices and I do have these beasty teachers who smile sweetly while reading your texts out loud. Nightmare.**

Better. Hopefully…

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Haha. Yeah I totally get that. I was so close to being caught texting in geometry. :/ Lucky me that one of my fellow students chose this moment to break a chair. Otherwise I'd have been screwed!**

Kurt laughed, shaking his head while he tried to imagine what the hell might have happened.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**He broke a chair? How did he manage that?!**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**I really have no idea! I mean, I was focused on you ;) But I had just put my phone in my pocket and looked up to see my teacher approaching and was like "Dammit!" when I heard a loud crack from the front and everyone just snapped their heads to look and there was this guy lying on his back totally out of it and my teacher was rushing towards him and everybody was laughing and I was like "thank god!"**

Kurt laughed again. That sounded pretty hilarious.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Gosh! Was he hurt? Why did the chair break?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**No he was fine. Shocked for sure and I guess he will have some minor bruises but nothing serious… I saw two of my friends high fiving each other after the chair broke. I'm suspicious. But if they had sth to do with it I guess I really don't wanna know! xD**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Lol. Seriously? Friends of urs do stuff like that? The guys I met? O.o**

Kurt couldn't imagine these two guys doing something like that. They seemed too… put together.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Haha. No those not for sure! They can be… a pain in the neck but they are pretty into rules. Besides I don't have any classes with them :( Wes is already a senior and David a junior. And come on! Everyone knows someone who'd do stuff like that!**

Kurt thought off Puck. Yeah. Guess Blaine was right.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**You have a point there Anderson. I do know one or two people -.- Nearly all the kids in glee are juniors… though I don't have any classes with my best friend. You're a sophomore right?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Jeff and Nick are always up for some trouble though they are very focused on the Warblers, too and good in school. That sucks. Sorry to hear that. But at least with friends right? Yes I am a sophomore. Thumbs up for doing your homework and stalking my profile ;)**

Kurt's cheeks got hot. He hadn't  _stalked_  Blaine's profile! He had planned to… but he hadn't had time yet. So he hadn't stalked it! He felt something terrible coming his way.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**I didn't stalk you. I just guessed as you aren't a junior or a senior and you just couldn't be a freshman… I mean I would even have thought you older than a sophomore. A junior, maybe even a senior!**

He was rambling. He hated it.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Haha Kurt I'm just kidding! I didn't mean that in a bad way. It's kinda sad but that's what Facebook is for. And while we are talking about stalking I should tell you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, that I, too really enjoy musicals, especially Hairspray and Grease, I, too, have a standing order for Vogue magazine and the last movie I saw was Easy A.**

Kurt's mouth hang open. He was positive that he had liked all those things. Realization hit him.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**You stalked me.**

He couldn't get a grasp on that thought.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**I'd call it research ;)**

Blaine had stalked him whatever he was saying. His stomach made a very funny but not unpleasant swoop at that thought.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**You stalked me. :D**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Well, yes I did. Sue me for being interested in you ;)**

"Blaine thinks I'm interesting". The thought shot through Kurt's head and made him feel dizzy.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**I'll think about it... though at least now I have a good excuse to do likewise ;) What you're doing right now?**

Blaine answered quickly.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Going through your like pages. Found something interesting.**

He sent him a link and as Kurt clicked it he had to cough hard to stop from choking. It was the New Directions  _fan page_. If you could call it fan page with 20 likes. Not even all of the members had liked it! Rachel had put it up and published information, pictures and videos. God not all of them where what he'd call  _presentable._

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Who's spying now?**

He tipped, hoping that that would stop Blaine from taking a closer look at the content of this page.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Oh no. You won't come of that easy. It's not a closed group. Everyone can watch it and so it's not spying ;)**

He had a point there. Rachel's fault if she made spying on them that easy…

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Maybe. Found anything good?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Maybe. :D You're quite the Journey fan, aren't you?**

Kurt sighed.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Well Mr. Schue is... me... not so much xD**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Your choir director? I see. Facebook tells me that you rather like Gaga, Madonna and Brittney Spears though. So you're into pop music?**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Stop stalking me! XD Ask if you want to know something. And yes. I love good pop music made by revolutionary artists. They all brought something new and edgy to pop music. They inspire me.**

**Sooo what do you like? I mean besides Katy Perry. And I ask because I like talking more than stalking ;)**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Touché Kurt! Okay so Katy Perry for sure. Pink is also great. Though I also like some Indie stuff like Maroon 5. Musicals of course and I can't decide between Prince and MJ to be honest. Both so brilliant! Also older stuff... like Sinatra. :D**

This was quite good stuff. Kurt approved. To think that Maroon 5 was indie was quite cute though... maybe rock but sooo top 40.

In the background  _Vois sur ton chemin_  from  _The Chorus_ began to play and Kurt had to smirk.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**So I guess I won't find any French music on your IPod? ;D**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Not fair Hummel! And be ready for a surprise as I do have French music on my IPod.**

He wouldn't admit it but it did surprise him. He didn't know one single person who had. None of his friends had taken French and even Rachel avoided the Dion songs in French.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Okay and what exactly do you have?**

He tried to sound skeptical and not impressed.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Well, some songs by Edith Piaf and the soundtrack of _8 Woman_. Not much but truly French ;)**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**True... so how come that you are indeed interested in the language and as it seems culture but are still not good at it?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**I have NO idea. As I said I love hearing it... I am also quite good at understanding... hearing more than reading... but I have no understanding for the grammar when I am the one to talk or write. It's terrible. :'(**

Kurt had to agree with Blaine. French grammar was really complicated if you didn't study enough early on. Without basic knowledge you had no chance of being real good at it... even if you had a good lexis.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Yeah I do see your problem. I hope that once I see your textbooks and assignments I'll be able to help you. Btw. where exactly do you want to meet? I mean sure I know the Lima Bean. It's like the only decent coffee shop in this town but isn't that like a two hour ride for you?**

Kurt bit his lip. Maybe he had denied it to Mercedes and intended to continue doing so but he knew he was crushing. Blaine was on his mind constantly. Kurt caught himself wondering and daydreaming about the boy along with revelling in the few memories he had so far. He didn't know if he could hope but that Blaine was attempting to drive two hours for French tutoring, he could easily get from a kid at Dalton, should be a good sign, right?

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Well yeah but don't worry. I've got Thursday off. Family thing so I leave early on Wednesday, to spend the afternoon with you and drive to my parents' house afterwards...**

… okay so it was mere coincidence. Don't you dare to care Kurt. Be happy that fate is on your side... kind of...

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**I see. Family thing? You don't seem too thrilled?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Nope. So 3 pm, Lima Bean it is?**

Kurt felt that Blaine didn't want to talk about whatever family thing it was he had. He'd leave it at that. He didn't want to push...

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Sure. Works for me :)**

He reread what Blaine had told him and something sounded odd...

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Wait. Why is it handy for you to come to Lima just to drive back to Westerville to visit your family? I mean that's four hours of driving in total...**

Kurt leaned back, biting his lip in confusion.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**My family isn't from Westerville. I'm from Lima actually...**

The junior stared at his screen. A click later he was on Blaine's profile.

Westerville, Ohio – Current City

Lima, Ohio – Hometown

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Kurt? U still there?**

He shook his head after the notification sound had snapped him out of his daze. Blaine Anderson must have lived years in the same small town as him and he had had no idea...

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**Yeah. Sorry. I was just surprised. I mean we must have lived in this small city for years without ever meeting! Kinda sad.**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Totally!**

There was a small pause where Kurt searched for something more to say but Blaine beat him to it.

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Kurt. I'm sorry but I've got to go now. Wes just stormed in and reminded me that I promised him to work on sth before we have practice tomorrow. Totally forgot about that talking to you! ;)**

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so cute.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:**

**It's alright. I guess I see you on Wednesday then?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Oh you aren't getting away from that. You are my only hope ;) I'll text you! Bye! 3**

He really had send him a heart. Maybe it was stupid but Kurt's smile got even bigger at that. He was debating a little if he could risk to send Blaine a kiss… I mean these were just emoticons after all but before he could write back anything Blaine was offline.

Kurt's smile fell a little but he decided that it wasn't a big deal and opted for sinking into the cushions and flailing a little bit.

He thought of all the little sweet and well flirty things Blaine had said and asked himself what to make of them. He only knew Blaine for half a week but he liked him… still he knew how easily he fell and he also knew that it would only hurt to fall and hit the ground…

He decided to take his time. To find out if maybe Blaine was worth a possible heart ache.

He hugged his pillow as his IPod started to play  _I can hear the bells_  from Hairspray. He grinned, quietly starting to sing along…

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

He couldn't stop himself from imagining what happened in the song… a date with Blaine, a kiss… a wedding? His father smiling because Kurt was happy in this fantasy… happy ever after.

So maybe he was moving too fast in his head but he couldn't help being in high spirits.

Just because he had decided that he wouldn't rush but he also shouldn't deny himself feeling good. He giggled lightly before continuing to sing along…

* * *

At Dalton, Blaine had entered Wes' room, where Wes, David and Thad were scattered around the room, with laptops and sheet music.

They looked up and smiled, whereas Blaine immediately started gushing over songs they should consider performing. He suggested many Gaga, Madonna and Spears songs… and the council members exchanged strange looks. Blaine had never suggested any of these artists before. His enthusiasm wasn't uncommon – his grin on the other hand was dopier than usual…

They exchanged a confused look but no one seemed to come up with an explanation so they shrugged and tried to get some proper ideas from Blaine.


	9. Monday

On Monday Kurt left the house dressed to the nines and smiling.

His weekend had been awesome! They were usually good but this one had only added to his happiness of the previous week.

He had slept in on Saturday making a delicious  _and_ healthy meal for him and his father and they had even had a good chat over breakfast, his dad and him talking about glee and the garage and in a sentimental moment Burt telling Kurt teary eyed how much he reminded him of his mother so often. Kurt had felt precious and proud at that and after he had been done with cleaning up and getting ready he had pressed a soft kiss to his father's bald head, before leaving the house to meet Mercedes at the mall.

He had texted Tina to text them that morning but she had declined the offer of spending the day and the night with him and Mercedes because of some  _family business_.

Spending time with Mercedes was fun though. They got their nails and toe nails done, chatting and laughing, discussing the charts, the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy and general gossip they found in US weekly and People Magazine.

After that they went to get lunch at one of the mall's restaurants and their discussion got more serious as Mercedes told Kurt everything about her talk with Tina the previous night.

"I tell you Kurt, something is really wrong with those two love birds. She was all jivey until I asked her how things were going with Mike. She nearly choked on her coke! And then she was like really quiet looking down at her plate, not eating and she used the word  _fine_  more often than I thought was humanly possible! But I could not get one freaking word out of her. She just didn't talk. We didn't even stay for dessert and I haven't heard from her since then. I mean really. There's something cooking!"

They had mused about what could possibly be going on but by the time they were wondering if Mike might be a Chinese prince determined to conquer Lima with the help of the Asian Vampire League and Tina wasn't down with his plans, they were simply cracking up and dropped the matter till Monday to engage in happier topics.

They had contained the joy of spending time all night and had chatted and talked till the early hours (Kurt couldn't stop talking about Blaine until Mercedes was complaining she'd probably dream of a boy she didn't know if Kurt didn't stop) and slept until noon.

When Mercedes said goodbye in the afternoon Kurt was sure that nothing that might happen on Monday could destroy his glee.

Besides that, Blaine and he had texted from time to time in those two days, just random things but mostly initiated by Blaine, what made it all even better.

Thanks to his good mood Monday passed in a blur and soon it was time for glee and the girls' boys-music-performance.

Mercedes and he had avoided talking about school over the weekend so Kurt had no idea what to expect.

When he entered the choir room the other boys where already seated and Mr. Schue instructed him to sit down. The girls would start the lesson off with their performance.

The music started and the girls entered and Kurt had to say that he was pretty impressed. It was amazing how the girls transformed from their normal selves into these rock ladies! It was dazzling and from the looks the boys gave them, the impact the girls were having on them was even bigger.

On the other hand he was happy for once that he wasn't on the girls' team because, as much as he enjoyed their sexy performance, he really couldn't see himself in leather, making out with a microphone stand.

While watching their performance he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text from Blaine and it contained just one word:  _ **courage**_. A smile spread over his face when he immediately relived how Blaine had said that word, his expression getting slightly dreamy when he remembered the feeling of Blaine squeezing his hand.

Even more important: Blaine knew how much Kurt hated Mondays - to go back to this hell of a school after a safe and happy weekend and there he was digitally comforting and supporting him. It was so wonderful.

He tried to shift his attention back to the girls' performance, which was quite easy as they really had done a good job with it, but part of his mind stuck with the text and Blaine, savouring the nice feeling, holding on to it.

Kurt was still blissful when he left the choir room after a thorough discussion of the girls' number. Mr. Schue had had to leave earlier for some reason but the glee kids still had talked about the girls' mash-up. Walking down the hall, Kurt got his phone out and looked at Blaine's text, smiling.

He was so occupied with thinking about Blaine that he didn't see it coming, but suddenly his phone flew out of his hands and he felt pain spreading down his back, as he hit the lockers with force. All the air seemed to escape from his lungs and he looked around to see Karofsky staring at him with a vicious look, walking off without saying a word.

His back hurt but suddenly he heard Blaine's voice in his head:  _confront him, call him out, you have the strength, you'll win_. The warm feeling Blaine's text had caused was still glowing in his chest and suddenly the anger of weeks, of months took over and he found himself running after Karofsky. Kurt screamed after him but Karofsky didn't turn around.

Kurt followed him into the boys' locker room, pushing the door open angrily.

"I am talking to you! " The porcelain skinned boy exclaimed the moment he saw Karofsky. Kurt was furious, all the enragement that had built up for so long finally bursting out of him. Karofsky on the other hand didn't even look at him.

"The girls' locker room is next door," he said, while he took his shoes out. Kurt wasn't having it and stormed over to Karofsky yelling at him.

**"** What is your problem?" He stood close to Karofsky, rage making his eyes glow. He felt fierce and brave and it felt so good to finally stand up against this douche bag!

"'Scuse me? "

"What are you so scared of? " Kurt snapped his face only centimeters from Karofsky's. Hadn't he been so angry he would have found that really awkward.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk? " This guy was unbelievable! All Kurt wanted was to be left in peace and now Karofsky implied that Kurt had a thing for him? That was insane! It seemed impossible but Kurt's rage grew even more.

**"** Oh yeah, every straight guys' nightmare; that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, hamhock, you're not my type! "

Kurt thought about amber eyes and a kind smile. Yes. This jerk in front of him would not in a million years be anything he'd desire.

At this point Karofsky had gone back to ignoring Kurt but now he stopped, looking him straight in the eyes.

**"** That right? " Karofsky moved closer.

"Yeah." Kurt had to look up but his anger took all the fear he might have had away. "I don't date chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they are 30!"

"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky's expression had gone from indifferent to angry. He put up his fist,  _The Furry_  he recalled, the fist with which Karofsky had threatened to hurt him. Kurt glanced at it but he wasn't going to back out. There he was, being courageous no matter what.

**"** You gonna hit me?" His voice was a little breathless but it didn't show any fear. "Do it." Kurt lifted his chin up, challenging.

Karofsky slammed the locker door yelling: "Don't push me! "

"Hit me 'cause it's not gonna change the way I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt was yelling too, their faces even closer.

**"** GET OUTTA MY FACE! " Karofsky screamed pointing at the door. His face was distorted by rage and … pain? Kurt couldn't place it but then the moment was gone and pure repulsion was directed at him.

Kurt put up his finger, pointing shakily, his fingertip only millimeters from Karofsky's face.

"You are nothing but a little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Suddenly he was cut off by Karofsky's lips on his mouth. Kurt froze. His mind went blank, repeating over and over again  _this isn't happening, this isn't happening_. But he could feel Karofsky's lips moving against his, his breath ghosting over his mouth and his hands on both sides of his face.

After a few seconds which felt like forever for Kurt, Karofsky moved back, still lightly holding Kurt's face. Kurt felt numb, taken aback by what had just happened but as Karofsky made a move to kiss him again he found his body acting against that, pushing him away with surprising strength.

He felt the locker behind him as he backed away and put a hand over his mouth, still looking shocked at Karofsky who stared back.

After a moment Karofsky made a grief-stricken noise, hitting the lockers with both hands before running out, leaving a shaken Kurt behind.

He sank down, leaning against the locker behind him, his hand still clutching to his mouth.

Karofsky had kissed him! He couldn't think of anything else. The memory of Karofsky's lips on his made him want to vomit!

What did that mean? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just sit there in the boys' locker room, a hand clutched over his mouth, trembling.

This had been his first real kiss! And Karofsky had stolen it! Kurt felt dirty. Violated. Karofsky could hit him and push him. Kurt didn't care. He was above it all. But kiss him?

His mind was racing when he heard the door opening.

"Kurt?" a voice asked. It wasn't one of the boys and Kurt managed to whimper in response.

"Are you alright? I saw you running behind Karofsky and then him storming out and I was worried. I have your phone." He whimpered again. He could feel tears in his eyes. The door closed again and Tina appeared in his view, his phone in her hands.

"Kurt!" she yelped at his miserable state, rushing over to the spot where he sat on the floor. She kneeled down beside him, placing his phone in his lap and took his hands into hers.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Shall I call a teacher?" Her eyes wandered over his body, like she was searching for some injury.

Kurt didn't know what to answer. Should he tell her? Should he tell anybody what Karofsky had done? That Karofsky was... presumably... gay? And if he did... would people even believe him?

He didn't know. But he knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

Tina was still looking at him worried, her eyes now focused on his widely open ones. She was clearly waiting for him to answer.

"I'm fine," he croaked, tears still running down his cheeks. Tina wasn't convinced. She squeezed his hands, reassuring him to continue.

"It- it's nothing. Karofsky just screamed at me and shoved me into the locker. Nothing new. It just got to me more this time but it's just... a normal day at McKinley." He kinda managed to get his sarcastic tone back and even tried to smile at her, though failing completely. He freed his hands to brush away the tears.

"Oh, Kurt!" Tina sounded teary: "I am so sorry."

At this Kurt actually laughed. "Why is that your fault?"

Tina was now really crying. "I don't know! I just wish I could help you somehow! Shall we go talk to Mr Schue?"

Kurt shook his head. There was only one person he wanted... no, _could_  talk to: Blaine.

"No, but thank you Tina. And thank you for my phone." This time his smile looked real enough to get one from her in response.

"I just really want to go home now. I can't stand this place any longer!" Tina laughed and got onto her feet.

"Hear, hear!" she called out holding a hand out for Kurt, who put his phone into his pocket and took it. Tina dried her tears before linking arms with Kurt and they walked out together, heading for the car park.

They didn't talk but Tina walked him to his car. Arriving there she stepped back looking him into his eyes.

"Kurt, never think that you're alone in this, alright? I mean we all get treated badly but we'll get through this, okay? We always do! Lean on me, keep holding on, don't stop believing? Remember? We are in this together!" She smiled at him, sincerity in her eyes.

Kurt just managed to nod, his throat tight with tears and doubt, but it seemed to be enough for her because she gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off.

Kurt turned to unlock the car, when he heard her calling. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tina waving at him.

"By the way! I really like this sweater!" She winked at him as he waved back at her before getting into his car.

He locked the door and let his head hit the wheel. A moment later he started sobbing, grabbing his phone like a life belt.


	10. Monday

It took him a few minutes to regain control of his breathing. When he did, he leaned back, exhaling heavily. Kurt unlocked his phone – Blaine's text appeared on the screen. It felt like forever since he had received this one word in glee club.

A couple of clicks later he held the phone to his ear, waiting for Blaine to pick up.

"Yes please!" A laughing Blaine appeared at the other side of the line.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed, the tightness in his throat slightly loosening.

"Kurt? Is that you? What's up?" Blaine was still sounding very cheery while Kurt heard laughter in the background.

"Ohm... nothing. I just wanted to... talk..." He closed his eyes, sinking deeper into his seat. There was nothing he wanted more than telling Blaine what had happened but he had no idea how to do so. I mean, how do you bring up the topic of your number one bully kissing you after you confront them to a cute guy you met merely 24 hours before?

"Yeah. Cool. Wait a moment. Wes! Stop it! Let go of me! Important phone call! No, are you bonkers?" Kurt heard more laughter and then a door closing. "So. All yours now." He could simply picture Blaine smiling at that. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kurt's mouth felt dry and as he tried to answer, nothing came out. "Just this and that... What's going on there at Dalton?" He asked just to change the topic and in an attempt to distract both, himself and Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing. We were just practicing a number, when Trent muttered that it sucked that we can't do like pairing up for dancing. And as soon as he'd said it, everyone was just laughing because we were all imagining us doing that and I mean, come on! It got even worse when we started brainstorming which kinda dance we could do and just as you called, Wes tried to grab me to teach everyone how to tango!" Blaine laughed again. Kurt smiled. This sounded like fun. At Dalton Blaine didn't have to worry about guys harassing and  _violating_ him. He could joke around with the Warblers like any other guy.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was a lot more serious now. "Did you just  _whimper_?" Kurt hadn't noticed but his lips were trembling.

"No." He tried to laugh but all that came out was a croaked cough.

"Kurt, what's wrong? What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" Blaine sounded worried and Kurt couldn't hold back.

"He kissed me!" he blurted out, his knuckles going white as he clenched his wheel.

"What?" Blaine sounded startled. "Who kissed you?" Kurt grabbed the wheel even tighter.

"Karofsky." Kurt spit it out, like it was poison in his mouth.

"Who is that? Kurt, tell me exactly what happened and why you are so... shaky?" Kurt could tell that Blaine was utterly confused and anxious to understand what was wrong. Kurt took a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"K-Karofsky. That's the Neanderthal I told you about yesterday. Life living hell..." Kurt could hear Blaine hissing. "I-I came out of glee and I... well I was reading your text again when he pushed me and I didn't want to take it anymore so I just... I just stormed after him and I yelled at him and then he threatened me but I didn't back off because I wanted to be strong and then... he kissed me." The last bit was merely a whisper. While talking, Kurt had gestured franticly. Now his hand was just falling into his lap, as he waited for Blaine to say something. He could hear him breathing heavily.

"Oh Kurt! I am so sorry! How do you feel? Where are you?" Blaine's voice was shaking slightly too his concern audible.

 _And again_ Kurt thought, thinking about all the other people who always just told him they were sorry like there was nothing to be done about it. "McKinley. Car park. Confused. Shaking. Surprised. I think I haven't been this jazzed since Gaga's legendary meat dress and her glorious eight trophies win at the WMAs this Sep..." Kurt noticed he was rambling and so he took a deep breath, readjusting his thoughts. "And why should this ki... situation be in any way your fault?" He rubbed his head. It was aching.

"I told you to confront him! And now you're shaking and miserable and... I guess...  _violated_  and it's totally my fault! I shouldn't have given you this advice without knowing the situation better!" Kurt noticed Blaine's grief and suddenly he felt strangely better. Blaine really cared for him, even to such an extent that he blamed himself for Kurt's misery.

"It is not your fault Blaine." Kurt noted happily that his voice was a lot less trembling. "It was ... him... who kissed me... and besides: standing up really did feel good. I've stood down for far too long. I don't want to be pushed around like that and I thank you for giving me the courage to fight back but... what shall I do know? How do I deal with that? And him? I... I just don't know to handle it all..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I'm happy that you can see the good in what happened but I'm just so sorry that it turned out  _that_ way..." Blaine seemed to be thinking hard as there was a pause where all Kurt could hear was Blaine's steady breathing. Kurt felt himself relaxing, listening to Blaine's calm breathing. Talking to Blaine, hearing what he had to say and that he cared, had eased the pain and disgust he felt thanks to Karofsky. To share this terrible memory had taken part of the weight off him.

"You know Kurt, this might sound strange but maybe we should talk to him." Kurt was startled.

"Ohm... what?"

"You know... that he forced a kiss on you was wrong and bad but you know... maybe this also explains a lot... I mean if he  **is**  gay and just unable or afraid to deal with it... it would like... explain why he's lasering in on you so much... either because he, you know... likes you... and can't admit it... or he is jealous of you being who you are and being proud of it... or he is afraid of getting forced out of the closet as he knows how life can be then... knowing it first hand from doing it to you... or a mixture of all these things..." Kurt had listened thoroughly. It was weird to think of Karofsky that way but... Blaine seemed to have a point. Kurt had never really hidden who he was... but on the other hand he hadn't always been that honest or proud about it either... and that had been hard...

"Yeah maybe you're right... I mean... I don't know if that could change things but I know what you're trying to tell me... but I just can't... I just can't talk to him. Especially not when it's just the two of us!" Kurt's whole body trembled just thinking about that.

"No! No! I wouldn't let you, let alone suggest that! Not after today! I was thinking about the two of us? You know, I could come over to Lima tomorrow at lunch time... It's quite a trip but I really have no problem with ditching a couple of classes. This is more important." Blaine sounded so sincere and he offered his help so genuinely, it made Kurt's heart swell. Also, Blaine's idea sounded good. The junior couldn't just forget about what had happened and he didn't want to talk to the bully alone.

Plus, the thought of seeing Blaine again was exciting.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable." Kurt said, finally with an honest smile on his face.

"Awesome. So I'll be at McKinley at lunch time." There was a small pause. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah. I am." Kurt was glad that he honestly was. "I still can't believe that he... but you know, it really helped talking to you. Thanks for listening." Kurt smiled and as Blaine answered he could hear him smiling too.

"I am happy you called me. I know how hard life can be... being just the way we are. I want you to know that you're not alone and I hope I could help you. Do you want to go home now or do you want to talk some more? I always noticed that chatting takes my mind of bad stuff..."

"Yes. Just for a moment. I just need to calm down a little more..." He sighed, thinking about what to say next but thankfully Blaine beat him to it.

"Because of you I had to watch like five musicals over the weekend."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. A second ago he had been breaking down and now they were talking show tunes? He hummed instead of giving a real answer but Blaine just continued.

"Yeah, we texted so much about musicals we liked and shows we'd love to see that I just got into the spirit and spent Sunday watching Hairspray, Grease, The Sound of Music and Moulin Rouge."

"Really?" Was all that Kurt could muster.

"Aha, it might surprise you but I have a very deep connection with Zuko."

"How come?" Kurt laughed. It was amazing how Blaine could take his mind off of everything with his adorableness.

"We share a love for good hair styling." Kurt felt tears of laughter streaking down his face.

"Yes." He gasped. "I see that though I am not sure if they even had proper gel back then. Didn't they use coke or butter or something?" He joked.

"Yes. Can you believe that? Those were the dark days, Kurt." Kurt couldn't stop laughing. The piece of his mind that had read Wikipedia articles about psychology was sure that his erratic laughter was a reaction on the experienced stress but it felt good so he just enjoyed it.

"It is also the thing I have most in common with Link. Though I have to say that I do the twist better than him."

"That you have to prove to me! What's your favourite song?"

Blaine made a thoughtful mhh sound before he answered: "I think  _Without Love_  though I also really like  _I can hear the bells_."

Kurt hiccupped but he blamed his tears and laughter for that. Still the memories of flailing over Blaine to this very song were just too fresh.

"Wh-Why is that?" Kurt managed.

"Mhh the first I think I just like the idea that love knows no limits? Like it can happen to everyone with anyone. Love knows no prejudices or boundaries... it just happens." He laughed. "God that sounded cheesy, didn't it?"

Kurt exhaled the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding in. "No. That... I mean... yeah sort of cheesy but I guess you're right." He knew he sounded breathless. He cleared his throat and was glad that his voice sounded sort of normal again when he continued.

"And the other? Why  _I can hear the bells_?" Blaine laughed again.

"Okay first I think that it is a really funny scene. Especially in the movie but also... I mean I don't consider myself a romantic. God! No really, I am not but I just like that she really believes in love... as in  _the love of your life_  kind of love."

Blaine laughed again. A little nervous this time and Kurt found it beyond cute.

"Yeah I get that. I think you could consider me a romantic. I get her. And I get what you're saying. It's not cheesy, it's... cute." He bit his tongue. Had he really just said that? He face-palmed for good measure because really, couldn't he just be friends with a guy for once even when he was gorgeous and nice and gay (well that was a first at least)?

"Why... thank you Kurt." Blaine chuckled again. Did he ever stop? Kurt heard more noise in the background and then a distracted Blaine saying  _Can't you handle that? Really? But this is important._

The Blaine that talked to him a second later sounded pretty sorry.

"See Kurt, would be okay to hang up now? Wes just commanded me back to practice. Are you... will you be fine?"

Kurt considered his words for a moment and was surprised when his next words were true.

"Yes. I will. Thank you for listening Blaine. I don't think that is something I will ever like to remember but... at least I am not freaked out anymore."

"Oh good. That's good." Blaine really did sound relieved. "You'll mange till tomorrow and then we will tackle this together, okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, Blaine. And thank you again."

"As I said Kurt. Anytime." Kurt's heart fluttered as he hung up, but with Blaine's voice gone some of the agony Karofsky had created, came back. Still, it wasn't as bad as before.

He sighed before turning on the radio and putting his car into drive.

He knew he'd need a hot shower, several hours of brushing his teeth and some good Bravo reality TV but he'd see Blaine tomorrow and thinking about that was nearly worth confronting Karofsky again.


	11. Monday

Tuesday morning Kurt had no idea whether it was going to be a good day or a bad one.

The night before, alone in his room had been horror. He had been very practical; showering, brushing his teeth, eating too much of the spaghetti Bolognese his father had proudly presented for dinner and then watching loads of TV, successfully ignoring homework or the recent memories flickering at the brink of his consciousness.

That all worked out until he lay down for bed.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he couldn't avoid the memories. Karofsky in the locker room. Karofsky yelling at him, slamming the locker. Karofsky's mouth on his lips. He felt sick again and this time there was no shock to keep him frozen and no Blaine to sooth him. He jumped up, ran into the bathroom and threw up until his stomach was empty and his nausea had subsided a little.

He rinsed his mouth and crawled back into bed but the darkness didn't lull him in. It just let him relive insult after insult, humiliation after humiliation, attack after attack.

They images blurred together, no order or chronology but the locker scene was the most vivid and most frequent memory.

Kurt pressed his face into the mattress, body rolled into itself and his cushion pressed over his head as if to guard himself from his own mind. It didn't work and after some time Kurt just gave in to the tears, gave up on being strong, drifting into despair and finally sleep.

Meanwhile, 90 miles down the road in a dorm in Dalton Academy, Blaine didn't seem to get any rest either.

His thoughts were constantly with Kurt and the twist in his gut that came along with that made him feel uneasy. It had been  _his_ idea to confront this guy. It was  _his_ fault that Kurt had been  _assaulted_.

His eyes grew wide like they did every time he just thought about it. He tossed and turned, trying to find a better sleeping position.

Kurt had said that it wasn't Blaine's fault, that it had felt good to stand up but still, Blaine shouldn't have given Kurt easy advice without knowing more about the story.

He constantly avoided the thoughts that were adamant to take over.  _What if he had gone further?_

The boy didn't want to think about it. He didn't know this guy which was one of the reasons he wanted to talk to him. He could just be a confused kid. Afraid of himself because the world was telling him that he was wrong and disgusting. His feelings and mere existence an abomination.

But the  _what if_ was still there _._  What if he wasn't just a confused kid? What if today had just been the next step after throwing Kurt around? What if he had liked what he had done today and would want to do it again and this time…  _go further?_

Blaine swallowed hard.  _Don't go there, Blaine. You will work that out and keep Kurt safe._

_Kurt._

The boy had been on his mind all week and he had to admit to himself that he already cared for him more than for most other people he knew, except maybe his closest Warbler friends.

Still, Kurt was different. He was fun and easy to talk to. He had never had so much in common with anyone and it was exhilarating to gush so carelessly about things other people rolled their eyes about.

He felt warmth when thinking about the boy.

Blaine knew that he could help him. Minus this Karofsky guy, Blaine seemed to be the only gay person Kurt knew and Blaine knew how much he had needed someone like that. He hadn't had anyone in his time of need… back when Blaine's life hadn't been so far from what Kurt's was like now…

This was the other place Blaine didn't dare to go. As far as he knew Kurt had been attacked physically. He just hoped that it wouldn't even get close to what he had survived…

He tensed up just thinking about it and he gave his mattress some good hits just to remind himself that he wasn't defenseless anymore and he wouldn't let Kurt be.

Blaine itched to call him, to make sure he was somehow alright but it was close to 2 am and he knew that they both should sleep.

So he closed his eyes and started blasting Katy Perry mentally while repeating successions of strikes in his head until he didn't have to think at all and sleep let him rest.


	12. Tuesday

Kurt was dead tired the next morning but thinking about the day ahead pitched his adrenaline pretty high, so he was nothing close to sleepy when he left the house that morning.

He had paid close attention to every step of his morning routine, musing even longer than normal over what outfit to wear, in an attempt to distract himself from the ache in his stomach. He had no idea whether it came from his anxiety to see Blaine again, his dread of facing Karofsky or the sauce Bolognese from the prior day.

In his first two classes he couldn't pay attention at all, checking his watch every five minutes and tapping his pencil absentmindedly against his notebook without taking any notes.

When study hall approached, he had no idea what to do with himself anymore. Inside he was a mess. He just hoped that his ''training'' stopped it from showing… he didn't even know if the boys were supposed to practice their mashup for glee club or well, more like finally think about doing that that day.

Sam had texted him but he hadn't even bothered to read it.

He was vaguely moving towards the auditorium to search for some peace or hide, whatever you'd like to call it, when he heard someone calling his name down the hall.

"Kurt!" He cringed and spun on his heel, relief rushing through his body as he saw Mercedes approaching him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said while grabbing his arm.

"I thought about going to the auditorium. Why do you ask?"

"Urgent Glee Club Meeting. No idea why but Schue said it was important."

Kurt didn't really feel like going to glee but what choice did he have, so he just let himself be dragged away by Mercedes, throwing in some  _ahas_  and  _rights_  at appropriate places while she made assumptions about why the glee club had to meet.

As they entered, the rest of the glee club was already present, talking, or in Mike and Tina's case, sitting next to each other while deliberately avoiding each other's gaze. Mercedes gave Kurt a significant look before plopping down in the seat in front of Mike and Kurt sat down beside her.

Mr. Schue was already present as well, leaning against the piano until everyone had calmed down a bit. He nodded, his face grim and stepped further into the room, crossing his arms and fixing them with his gaze.

Kurt had no idea what was going on but he didn't feel like putting up with glee club drama.

"Well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy because Coach Beiste has quit."

He did look up at that. What had Coach Beiste quitting to do with them and why should they be happy?

The boys were expressing their confusion, saying they didn't want that but Mr. Schue continued his speech: "Well, then you better put your heads together and find a way to get her back fast, because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who is a great addition to the school."

Kurt looked at Mercedes who looked back with equal confusion, shaking her head. What exactly were they being accused of? He couldn't even remember to have ever talked to the coach.

Rachel also seemed to not be in the loop.

"I'm sorry what exactly did we do?" but before Mr. Schue could answer,Finn cut in, guilt evident in his voice: "No, no. It's us. The boys."

"And Tina." Mike added quietly from behind them. Kurt could see that everyone turned to look at the two Asian teens. He didn't though.

Finn seemed to explain what exactly had happened but Kurt didn't pay attention.

This had obviously nothing to do with him and even though at any other time this scandal would have made his day, he couldn't bring himself to care. It was less than two and a half hours away until he was set to meet Blaine and his stomach made a painful and excited swoop at that.

The others were still talking but Kurt only heard the blood rushing in his ears as he focused on his hands, willing himself not to shake.

Mercedes had just leant in to whisper something into his ear as the assembly was disturbed by Principle Figgins walking in, demanding Mr. Schue and Puck to get into his office.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Even for the glee club these were a lot of scandals for one meeting but at least everyone was so busy discussing, arguing or ignoring each other that nobody noticed how he zoomed out, focusing on the time ticking away instead.

* * *

Blaine was nervous. This was important and he had no idea if he was able to handle this. He had barely slept. He was tired but at the same time so anxious that it seemed impossible to simply stand outside and wait. So he returned to pacing up and down, glancing inside every few moments.

There were only a few people outside and he got nothing but a few curious side glances. Not a surprise. He was even sticking out more here in his Dalton blazer than Kurt had in his fake uniform back at his school.

He stopped for a moment, head hanging, as he closed his eyes and chuckled quietly, remembering Kurt's poor attempt at espionage.

It was then that he heard a voice calling his name and he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Blaine! There you are! Did you wait long?" Kurt sounded breathless, his eyes darting around as if he expected to be jumped any moment. It made Blaine's heart clench that that was probably it.

"Hey, yeah. No, I just got here. I just didn't want you to wait." He smiled at Kurt and Kurt's eyes widened before a small smile tugged at his lips as well.

"I –I am really glad you're here." Kurt stuttered before he looked down again.

For a moment they stood in awkward silence, Kurt thoroughly inspecting his hands which were fidgeting with his bag strap. Blaine took a moment to take in Kurt's appearance.

He had noticed before that Kurt was sweet but wow in this jacket he looked stunning, the piece of clothing somehow underlining his height and how lean he indeed was.

"So maybe we should go…?" Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's wandering thoughts. Blaine nodded in the affirmative but as Kurt still wasn't looking at him, so Blaine touched his arm lightly to make Kurt look up.

Kurt flinched slightly but when he was met with Blaine's smile and his gesture to lead the way he took in a deep breath, gave Blaine a half smile and turned around to enter the school.

They walked down the mostly deserted hallways, only getting a few curious looks from the students who were still at their lockers but no one said anything and Blaine took that as a good sign.

Still he could feel how tense Kurt was beside him and he wanted to do nothing more than to reach out and take Kurt's hand in his, to show him that he wasn't alone. Blaine had always been a … touchy guy, rather showing what he felt than saying it. It had been one of the things he had to put to a minimum in his previous high school… one of the things that had made him miserable and as soon as he entered this school, he felt all the oppression and strange limits that were put on him because of how he was, washing over him once more.

"So I don't know where he is exactly. We should have thought of that. I guess we should just walk around. I don't normally do that. Walking around I mean. I rather spend my lunch with the girls in the cafeteria or if that isn't possible in the auditorium. It's nice there you know. No one there to… disturb…" Kurt explained.

Blaine just nodded numbly. Never alone. Never in places crowed by possible bullies. Kurt had built his whole school life around not being in a situation where he would be the victim. Not hiding who he was but avoiding contact and confrontation for as long as possible.

They had just left one building and proceeded to the stairs in the courtyard when Kurt finally faced him.

"Thanks again for coming." His voice was still breathless, showing how nervous he was.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine reassured him quickly, meeting his eyes. "Just let me do the talking. " This situation was already bad enough. Blaine didn't want Kurt to confront this guy again.

"There he is." Kurt said, glancing first up the stairs and then back at Blaine.

Blaine looked up and his heart stopped a beat. This guy was huge and Blaine had sent Kurt to deal with someone like that. He screamed jock to Blaine, letterman jacket, figure and the attitude he presented. He glanced back at Kurt, whose expression had gone tense.

" I got your back." He said in a quiet and calm voice as he hoped, before he walked towards the jock, determination on his face and said, more loudly this time: "Excuse me."

The jock stopped dead, Karofsky was his name, Blaine remembered, confusion and yes, maybe a hint of fear on his face.

"Hey ladyboys." The insult was immediate, but Blaine ignored it. What he couldn't ignore was the expression on Kurt's face. He had expected it.

"Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?" Karofsky huffed out. This too was certainly meant as an insult. Blaine wasn't sure for whom or  _how_  but it was. Maybe it was best to just get to the core. He looked at Kurt. He didn't look afraid. Tense, yes. But not scared. That was good.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." As soon as it was out, Karofsky was pushing through them, huffing out: "I gotta go to class", giving Kurt an extra push against the right shoulder and this just wouldn't do. Blaine couldn't just leave it there with Karofsky even more on edge than before.

Louder than might have been smart, Blaine called after him.

"Kurt told me what you did." It had the anticipated affect though. Karofsky faced them again.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The boy shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets, playing dumb.

Blaine was just about to speak as Kurt beat him to it.

"You kissed me." It was quiet but clear. Blaine didn't know if it was just him but he felt like he could hear so many more emotions in that simple statement: bitterness, hurt, disbelieve and resignation.

Karofsky breathed out heavily, nervously looking around but they were the only people present. Still, Blaine had hope. He really did just seem like a confused kid in denial.

"I dunno what ya talking about."

Blaine caught Kurt's look as the other teen glanced at him. He wasn't sure if it was a  _told you so_  or  _your turn_  look but he was determined to leave with a better outcome than this.

He chose his next words carefully.

"It seems like you might be a little confused…" He saw Karofsky tense even more at his words and hurried to say: "… and that's totally normal."

Still, Karofsky shook his head, slowly retreating, like a wild animal backed against a door, desperate for an escape. Blaine was nearly pitied the boy but he had to listen. He had to understand…

Karofsky turned and started walking down the stairs, Blaine and Kurt next to him, following behind.

"This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

Karofsky suddenly stopped at his last word and Blaine was about to smile and say something else when with a rush, the jock turned around and backed him against the metal bars as he hit them with a thud.

He put his hands up in a defensive gesture. His heart was pounding in his chest, recalling the emotions of a similar scenario, his body was itching to defend itself the way it had been taught by now while his mind fought to maintain control and not to make matters worse.

"Do not mess with me!" Karofsky hissed at him and a small part of his mind suggested that Kurt had been in a similar situation just the day before. It made maintaining his defensiveness even harder.

But then Kurt was beside him and with an enraged  _You have to stop this!_  and more strongly than anyone would have expected, he pushed Karofsky off Blaine, making the jock stumble back while Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back into the comfort of the strong metal in his back.

This had gone so damn wrong.

As he opened his eyes again Karofsky was still looking at them. Shifting from one foot to another, while Kurt was breathing heavily beside him.

A moment later Karofsky spun around and literally fled the scene. He heard Kurt exhale loudly. His face was not in his line of vision, though he did see Kurt's shoulder slump and the way he let his head hang slightly as all the tension seemed to drain from his body.

Blaine was desperately searching for something to say. Something. Anything to make the disatster that had just unfolded itself easier to bear.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine finally said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Just as it was out he wanted to facepalm himself. He awkwardly straightened out his blazer and trousers, aiming for nonchalance as he noticed Kurt sitting on the stairs, looking into the distance.

He looked torn and so sad that Blaine thought he could physically feel his pain.

"What's going on?" Blaine was sure that it had to do with all of this but he wanted Kurt to know that he was there. That they could talk.

He slowly moved to sit with Kurt on the stairs. Not directly next to him, giving him space and as Kurt hadn't said anything yet, he asked another question: "Why are you so upset?"

There was a short silence and then a quiet sniff, so quiet that Blaine wasn't sure if he hadn't imagined it, before Kurt spoke.

"Because until yesterday I had never been kissed. At least when it counted." Kurt's voice was so quiet again and this time Blaine was sure to hear the sniff.

Blaine didn't know what to say. His first kiss had been far from perfect but at least it had been consensual… For an insane small moment Blaine felt the urge to close the gap between them, carefully cup Kurt's cheeks and just brush his lips against Kurt's. Just for a tiny little moment, to show Kurt what kissing could be, should be like. But it wasn't his place. Kurt needed a friend now, not just another boy who kissed him without the meaning Kurt wanted from a kiss  _that counted_.

And so Blaine stayed silent, shifting in his place before the second best idea crossed his mind. Time. Kurt needed time with nothing and no one to worry about. That Blaine could give him.

He looked at Kurt who was still staring at the floor, his face still marked by the sad expression that made Blaine ache.

"Come on." Blaine stated in what he hoped was a soothing, comforting tone. "I'll buy you lunch." His hand reached out to stroke over Kurt's back lightly, reassuring him of his presence and this time Kurt didn't flinch away at all.

Blaine stood up and caught Kurt giving him a watery smile before standing up as well, following him down the stairs and towards his car, in content silence.


	13. Tuesday

They walked to the parking lot in silence.

Blaine made a couple of attempts to speak but Kurt wasn't looking at him, focusing on his feet as they walked through the school, and so he just shut his mouth.

Just as they entered the parking lot, Blaine spun around, making a questioning noise, his triangular eyebrows so drawn together that they nearly formed a straight line and at least Kurt had to smile at that.

"Your car." He simply stated, falling back into silence as Blaine led him to his car.

The car ride was equally quiet. Now that all the adrenaline was gone Kurt just felt tired. Another reason why he hadn't wanted to drive. He just felt like sleeping… for like a century or something and he didn't really want to talk either. Something in the back of his head shouted at him to be excited because he was going to have lunch with Blaine, which was pretty much the closest thing he ever had to a date with a boy but he just felt empty.

Blaine drove, glancing helplessly at Kurt or his surroundings and Kurt was about to tell Blaine where they should get lunch as they approached Breadstix and Blaine let out a victorious sound.

Kurt smiled at that and actually blushed as Blaine rushed around to open his car door for him. Was it weird to describe a sixteen year old as dapper? Because in fact that was the first thing that came to Kurt's mind when Blaine did stuff like opening doors for him (again at the entrance of the restaurant) or casually guiding him to a booth, his hand close to his back but not touching.

They were both seated and provided with drinks (diet coke for Kurt and apple juice for Blaine) as Kurt noticed that they hadn't spoken for nearly half an hour by then. The silence was getting awkward but Kurt couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't feel like small talk or gushing over musicals. Everything that came to his mind just felt put on.

In the end he just went back to studying his menu. Normally he'd have gone for pizza or pasta or some delicious anti pasti but he wasn't hungry at all so maybe salad would be the best solution, one of the dishes were you just couldn't really say if you had eaten nothing or simply not everything.

"What can I get you boys?" The friendly waitress asked them and Blaine nodded to Kurt to go first.

"Just Caesar salad please." Kurt gave her a faint smile as he handed her the menu, not missing Blaine's worried gaze on him.

"And for you…?" The waitress inquired, looking at Blaine.

"The ricotta cannelloni would be fabulous. Thank you." He gave her a dashing smile but it turned worried again as soon as he focused back on Kurt.

Kurt did everything he could to not look up at him, fidgeting with his napkin.

"Sooo…" Blaine started and Kurt's hand stopped though he still did not look up. "How was school?"

Kurt actually did look up at that, eyes wide with disbelief.

When his eyes meet Blaine's, Blaine seemed to realize his slip because his eyes got even wider than Kurt's, his posture tensing.

"I…" He paused, fishing for words. "I-I didn't mean… just like how were your classes … Or glee?"

Kurt smiled.

"It's okay Blaine. I get it." He smiled as Blaine obviously relaxed. "So I did not really pay attention this morning for… obvious reasons. But I had algebra, which I don't like but I also don't suck at it, then literature which I sort of like because I like both reading and writing, but Rachel is in it so that's a big minus…" He was counting the courses with his fingers but Blaine interrupted him.

"That's your lead soloist right?" Kurt nodded reluctantly. If this turned out to be some sort of twisted spy thing now he might have to bury himself in his room till the end of days.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Blaine laughed.

"Just to get the picture. As I saw some of your performances by accident." He grinned at Kurt which earned him a scowl. "I have to say she has an awesome voice… but she seems sort of… intense? I mean… she made  _introductions_  to some of the videos explaining them and their intention and I remember something about curing the depression with sunshine and optimism?"

Kurt grinned in response. She had been high on vitamin D when saying that. Never forget. Still, to a stranger it gave a pretty good impression of the Rachel Berry.

"I'd say yes and yes. Yes she is extremely talented and yes she is intense… as you put it. Or so annoying that it is a lesson in patience to suppress the constant urge so strangle her with one of her terrible knee socks…" Blaine grinned.

"I see. Sorry. Please continue." He bowed his head slightly, still grinning and Kurt just had to smile back in response.

"So then there is study hall… which is just sort of an extra glee club meeting and well that was a strange thing today…" Kurt took a sip from his coke before looking back at Blaine.

"I didn't really pay attention…" "For obvious reasons." Blaine helped out, repeating what Kurt had said earlier, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Right. Yeah but from what I gathered our football coach seemed to have quit because some of the glee boys pictured her in  _funny_ situations to… to cool off." He barely mumbled the last words. He hadn't really thought about it but now that he did, it was both embarrassing and disturbing to think about.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh from the other side of the table.

"Are you serious? Is that how your rehearsals normally go by, because if so, we are so gonna beat you at Sectionals."

"Hey we are really good. And with all your sidestepping and doo-wopping we're going to give you a hard time."

"We do not 'doo-wop'" Blaine said in a mock serious tone.

"But you sidestep." Kurt teased.

"Yes and we excel when we sidestep."

"Mhh I think I cannot argue with that. You do know how to move." As soon as it was out Kurt bit his lip, feeling a blush flushing his cheeks. Quickly he sunk back into his seat as he noticed that he had leant forward over the table. And so had Blaine their faces less than a foot apart.

He heard Blaine humming.

"So glee club. New Directions seem to be very different from the Warblers… but you like it right?"

"I love glee." Kurt corrected, smiling lightly. It was strange to say it. There were so many days when he loathed everything in that choir room, from music, to Mr. Schue, to the people and the drama… but then again…

"I wouldn't be who am I am today without them. Before glee… I mean I never exactly was  _in_ the closet… I mean honestly? How'd believe that?" He vaguely motioned along his body and Blaine gave him smile in return.

"But I wasn't honest about myself… In the beginning I even lied to Mercedes… she's my best friend now… and told her that I was in love with Rachel even though I had a crush on Finn." He rolled his eyes at his younger ( _shut up one year is a long time!)_  self.

Blaine looked at him, apparently lost with all the names but Kurt shook his head. Maybe later. This was a different story.

"But performing and finding friends and people who accepted me … it made life easier. I mean, people like Puck used to throw me in the dumpster. We aren't best friends but I know that nowadays he does not care about me being gay. He is a jock but he is no threat to me."

"And I mean, I really do have friends there. Mercedes is awesome. She's the first person I came out to and she told me that I should be honest about who I am. At least to the people in glee because they wouldn't care and she was right. They don't… and well that is rare at McKinley."

"Then there's Tina. She's a good friend, too. We aren't as close as Cedes and I, especially since she's dating Mike but I mean… she tried to comfort me after… yesterday. And she always appreciates my taste and values my opinion."

"Brit is a cheerio and not the brightest I'd say… but she's such a sweet girl! She was my first kiss in fact… when I tried to play straight to please my dad."

Kurt blushed as he talked about kissing Brit and then laughed as he thought about his sore attempt of convincing his dad that he was straight and was  _having relations_  with Brittany.

As he looked at Blaine, he wasn't smiling though. His voice sounded rather raw when he spoke.

"So you don't have a good relationship with your father?"

"No, quite the contrary." Kurt hurried to say. "I love my dad! I mean we are all we have … my mom died when I was really young. It's sort of okay now though sometimes it's really not… but dad… I mean we had tea parties in the backyard when I was like 9 and even though I thought he wouldn't accept me… he's sort of the ultimate embodiment of the Ohioan mechanic, baseball cap, football fan and all, but he just said that he had always known and that he would love me no matter what…"

Kurt shrugged. It was just who his dad was. Perfect.

"I even made him watch Brokeback Mountain a couple of weeks back." Kurt giggled at the memory. "He is… sick at the moment so he couldn't escape and even though he still finds boys kissing weird, he's coming along and could appreciate the movie for its social context and drama."

Kurt was still giggling as his gaze returned to Blaine's face. It died as soon as he took in Blaine's dazed expression.

"Blaine, are you alright…?" He asked warily, as they were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food.

"Here you go, boys. Enjoy!" When Kurt looked back at Blaine, he was already grinning again.

"Your dad sounds awesome, Kurt." Blaine said with a genuine smile before he started eating his food.

"So tell me some about the glee boys then?" Blaine winked and Kurt flushed.

Lunch just flew by after that. Kurt told Blaine everything… well, nearly everything about his crushes on Finn and Sam (leaving out the more painful or embarrassing memories… or that he had walked in on Sam in the shower.) He also talked about how Sam, Mike and Artie had stood up for him against Karofsky and how easy and nice it was talking to Mike once you actually got him talking.

Kurt thrived on explaining all the glee drama to him or retelling some of Santana's most memorable outbursts.

Soon they had both emptied their dishes and were laughing at one of Rachel's more memorable dramatic exits and the glee club's indifferent reactions to it. (" _You should have seen it Blaine! Literally nobody said anything. Mr. Schue just rolled his eyes and continued while Rachel walked up and down the corridor until Finn had mercy with her and begged her to come back in. Nobody even looked as she stalked back. I can't believe that she does that to us and her over and over again!")_

After they had caught their breaths again, Blaine gave Kurt another of these smiles that made Kurt's insides tingle.

"You know what, Kurt? I think after all the stress we deserve something delicious. What would you like for desert?"

"Cheesecake." Kurt replied, quick as a shot. Blaine grinned.

"Your favorite?" Kurt blushed slightly.

"Well it is the cure to all ennui, Blaine." Kurt stated, matter-of-factly but was only met with a blank stare from Blaine.

"Ennui? Really, Blaine? I mean you even use it as an English word sometimes… but it can also mean grief, anger or despair besides boredom. You really need that tutoring don't you? But I guess cheesecake is a good start. And after all, cure to all of those above."

Kurt smiled teasingly at Blaine who returned his smile a little sheepishly, before ordering them both cake.

And for some precious hours Kurt forgot all about the world outside these hazel, kind eyes.


	14. Tuesday

They were still chatting the day away, cake and even a second piece long eaten, when Kurt's phone buzzed.

**Dude! Where are you? Glee started 20 min ago. – Finn**

Kurt sighed and Blaine gave him a questioning smile.

"Oh it's just Finn. How late is it?" Kurt asked, absently, pressing buttons on his phone already typing out an answer.

"It's nearly four! Wow, we've been here for nearly three hours, Kurt!" Blaine chuckled and Kurt felt something warm flare inside him at the soft sound.

**Is it important, Finn? Really not feeling good. – Kurt**

He didn't really care about lying again. Glee had been nothing but a farce the last week and judging the way the girls had performed they could just give up and return to their regular schedule next week.

"Well, time flies when you have fun, doesn't it?" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine, blushing slightly when he noticed how flirty it had sounded.

"It really does." Blaine said, returning Kurt's smile genuinely. "I want you to know, Kurt" he paused, staring into Kurt's eyes, mustering him, like he was searching for something "That I am here for you. Not just when you feel bad. Just when you feel like it. I want to be a friend to you."

He extended his hand over the table, palm up for Kurt to take it and Kurt's breath hitched again. That might just have been the most romantic thing, someone had ever said to him… in a totally platonic way.

Tentatively, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's, his stomach making this swoopy thing again, when Blaine squeezed his hand lightly. It was like they had just made a promise to each other and Kurt felt overwhelmed by all of it. Just that someone had declared his friendship to Kurt so openly and directly was something that didn't happen every day and Kurt didn't took it for granted.

It felt like hours but it had just been seconds, when another buzz of Kurt's phone interrupted them.

Kurt felt like crying when Blaine pulled back his hand after another small squeeze, giving him space to see to his mobile.

**No really! Totally urgent! It's now or never and we need you! – Finn**

Kurt looked at the text in confusion. Since when did the boys need him for anything?

"I think I do need to go. Seems like the guys need me for something." Kurt's confusion seemed to be audible, and Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Blaine said hopefully. "Like, you said you liked the glee boys but they usually aren't this … welcoming towards you?"

"Yeah, and that's what worries me. Either they are playing a trick on me… though I don't think that the ones capable of wanting that are smart enough for it and the ones who would be, lack the motive or there is some serious stuff going on and I am for some reason their last resort… maybe they have girl trouble and I need to explain their girlfriends to them." Kurt rolled his eyes, only half joking and Blaine laughed.

The waitress came and handed them their check. Kurt was about to get his wallet out when Blaine slipped his credit card into the check folder.

"Shall I just give you the money back?" Kurt asked, being rewarded with an incredulous look.

"I said I'd buy you lunch, Kurt. And I tend to stick with what I say." He winked and immediately Kurt stopped searching for his money, blushing and thanking Blaine instead.

They left the restaurant and Blaine brought him back to McKinley. They continued chatting on the way back, Blaine telling him a little bit more about his life at Dalton and what it was like boarding there.

When they reached the school, it was deserted and with a worried gaze, Blaine asked if he should take Kurt to glee. Kurt shook his head but thanked Blaine nonetheless.

"There is literally no one left but the glee kids. I'll be fine, I mean that is my life and I deal with it. It's okay."

Blaine didn't seem to like that statement much better and for a fleeting moment Kurt noticed that it was quite incredible how Blaine's triangular eyebrows had practically become a straight line at their conversation.

"And you are really sure?" Blaine inquired once more.

"I'm sure, Blaine. Really. And thank you again for… everything."

Blaine moved slightly, and for a moment Kurt thought he would hug him but then he just turned towards him in his seat and laid one hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Call me?"

Kurt's throat felt dry, the car suddenly smaller and their proximity much more apparent to Kurt then before and he just nodded.

When he got out, he still felt sort of wobbly, clutching at his bag as he turned to wave at Blaine driving off.

When Kurt entered the choir room there was still a fleeting lightness to his steps and he grinned at all the boys in the room who were currently sitting in a circle, loudly debating.

"Kurt! There you are!" Finn shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Fucking finally." Puck added "We're getting nowhere but Finn is convinced that you have ideas."

"Okay…" Kurt said warily, eyes darting between the other boys, like waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Yeah." Finn nodded, looking expectantly at Kurt.

There was a moment of silence where Kurt was answering Finn's expecting gaze with a questioning one.

"Oh right! Sorry, Kurt. So it's about the mash up we still haven't done shit for" he looked at everyone accusingly, like it was everyone's fault but his "but now we really need to. Not only to beat the girls but to get Beiste back."

"Preach!" Artie hollered from behind. "I think she's the only coach in all of America that would have given a disabled kid a chance to play. She's awesome and so all of us need to right their" he pointed at Sam, Finn and Mike "wrong."

Kurt nodded numbly at that, still not knowing where this was going.

"I didn't do it Artie but anyways… the point is: We want to dedicate our mash up to Coach Beiste to show her how awesome she is."

That wasn't the worst idea Finn had ever had. It was even sort of sweet, though Kurt was convinced that some flowers and an honest apology might have been the way to go here.

"Okay. Nice plan. Why exactly do you need me?"

"So Artie came up with the song  _Free your mind_  by En Vogue and we think it's great because it's about not like judging a woman from the way she looks so it's perfect for Beiste but we are really struggling with a second song and I thought that you could have an idea because something like sweet and old would be good because Beiste sort of is and this Dianna Ross you talked about is old too and her band sort of does loads of calm love songs so maybe that would be cool?"

Kurt was just nodding along, ignoring the urge to point out how insensitive his statement about Beiste's age was. First, he quite enjoyed that his opinion was valued for once, if only in a very twisted matter and second, if he had the chance to sing Diana Ross, how could he pass it?

"I do see where you are coming from, Finn and I think that was a very good idea." Kurt said slowly, suppressing his laughter at how pleased Finn looked at the others.

"And I think I have the perfect song idea. Does anyone know  _Stop! In the name of love_  by the Supremes?" He was met by five pairs of clueless eyes.

He started to lightly sing the chorus. Still nothing.

"Anyone? No one?" He sighed, getting out his IPod and plugging it into the stereo, turning on said song.

"I know this." Mike said thoughtfully, as the first tunes blared into the room. "Hey, my mum listens to music as well."

"I just think that it would fit your song of choice well. What do you think?" Kurt explained, getting them back on topic.

Everybody nodded.

"Alright!" Finn cheered. "Then let's do this! We have the songs, now we only need costumes, choreography and well the arrangement."

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was already close to five.

"I guess we could get the arrangement done today? I mean we have less than an hour… but if we work quickly, we might be done with everything by Friday."

"Kurt?" Sam's voice sounded hesitant. "We sort of only have till tomorrow afternoon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Beiste is leaving. So it's tomorrow or never. Figgins told her to rethink her decision till Thursday morning so we really have only one chance. Mr. Schue already talked to her and she'll be there we think but we'll have to bring it hard."

"Tomorrow?" Kurt was perplexed. How in the name of god should they do this?

"Come on, Kurt! We basically came up with our whole Sectionals number last year in like half an hour. We should be able to whip that one." Puck boasted. Kurt had to agree… to a certain extent.

"Yeah but we didn't have to make costumes or arrange the song much. Here we have to  _fit_  them together and with only six of us the choreography should be a little more… interesting."

"We'll find a way. Don't tell me you didn't already make some samples, Kurt. We all saw your board."

"I might have." Kurt admitted reluctantly. Why did Finn have to be perceptive sometimes?

Finn had stood up and walked up next to Kurt, facing all the boys.

"I know it's a lot to ask but we all know that this is important. We have to work hard but come on guys we didn't do anything so far and we should have known it would bit us in the ass. We're just splitting up to do more at once. Kurt? You do the costumes. Do you like need help with that?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. It's a lot to carry. I have stuff at home but I won't be able to make quick work of that alone."

"Sam?"

"Aye, Captain!" He said in a strange voice, making everyone stare at him in confusion.

"Come one, guys! Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Yeah… you're going to help Kurt with the costumes… and whatever he needs?"

A month ago this would have been an exciting perspective for Kurt but he noticed delightedly that he was already completely over his crush and just smiled at the nice boy, quietly asking himself if he indeed would be of any use when it came to sewing.

"Mike and Puck you work out the choreography? Mike is our best dancer and Puck does have some moves."

"Quite right I have." Puck hollered high-fiving Mike.

"And Artie and I will stay behind, working on the arrangement. Drums and guitar. We'll make it work. I know this is all on short notice. We'll just have to get our part done today and then meet up tomorrow for study hall to get everything together. I'll email you your singing parts… and maybe Puck and Mike could film the choreo so we have a head start tomorrow? We might have to skip lunch and classes after that but it's for the cause, guys!"

Everyone cheered after that and Kurt smiled fondly at the boy. Finn was a good guy and even if he wasn't always the smartest one, he was talented and was able to get people to work together if he wanted.

Three hours later though, Kurt wished to just have ignored Finn's texts and have stayed with Blaine.

They had 3 jackets done so far and even though Sam indeed was helpful, his idea of distracting from work called  _Come on, Kurt. I am sure you can guess that impression_  was quite enough to make Kurt want to take a needle and ram it somewhere very, very painful.


	15. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who has been waiting for this... if those people exist: I'm sorry. I suck and my life has been so fuckingly annoyingly demanding that fanfiction wasn't on my mind for weeks, with some project months.  
> I still hope that you enjoyed this or will.  
> Thank you all.

Sam had stayed and helped him as well as he could until Burt had thrown him out at 10pm with a pointed look at the clock. They hadn’t been finished by then and the fabric he had bought hadn’t been enough. In the end he shot a text to all the boys, telling them to bring their black pants from sectionals, black shoes, a white dress shirt and a bow tie _and no he didn’t care where they got one from, he only had three so they would have to manage!_  

In the end he had dug deep to find enough of just any blue fabric. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. Although he did come close to crying as the fabric nearly didn’t last for Finn’s jacket.

Blaine had tried to call him but Kurt hadn’t wanted to take the call in front of Sam. He didn’t know why. Maybe he didn’t want to be distracted or he just wanted to keep Blaine to himself a little while longer. Yeah, he had told Mercedes but he didn’t have to jump the gun with the rest of the glee kids, had he?

He had shot Blaine a short text after Sam had left, telling him that he was busy with glee but that he was fine and that Blaine could call if he still wanted to.

Not ten minutes later his phone had rang and Kurt had accepted the call with a pounding heart and gratefulness for the intrusion.

“Hello?” Blaine asked, sounding a little unsure.

“Hey, Blaine.” Kurt greeted. The smile was audible in his voice but he couldn’t help it. It was like a reflex to hearing Blaine talk.

“So… glee was good then?”

“Yes, indeed it was. They were really asking for my creative input.” Kurt bit his lip as he noticed how surprised he sounded.

“Well that’s good. I’m happy to hear that. Are you allowed to tell me what you’re doing or is that crossing a line?” Blaine’s voice was teasing and Kurt’s smile grew at that.

“Mhh Blaine _Warbler_ if you hadn’t been that obvious I might have dropped some information but now I’m cautious… I’m just going to tell you that my hands are sore from sewing jackets all evening with Sam.”

“The cute blonde?” Blaine asked and Kurt felt his heart drop. Did Blaine find Sam cute? But he wouldn’t crush on a straight… seemingly straight… guy would he?

“You think Sam’s cute?” His voice was small.

“Well that’s what _you_ told me.” Blaine didn’t seem to notice Kurt’s slip in mood and Kurt was happy about that as he asked blushing, “Did I really say that?”

“Yes, Kurt. Yes, you did. It might even have been gorgeous but I thought I’d tone it down a little. So you two worked all day? That’s hard. Coming close to a deadline?” Kurt groaned.

“Gosh. In fact yes, we are. I’m not ever going to dispute that we are unorganized again, Blaine. We have to get our number ready till tomorrow at four. And yes: we started planning today and now I tell you for competitions we are done months, even years before that.”

That was a downright lie but Kurt wasn’t going to tell Blaine that this was normal business for them.

“Tomorrow at four?” Blaine asked confused.

“Yes. I can’t believe it really. Till this afternoon I didn’t think we’d perform at all and now I’ll be working all night if I’m unlucky. Four and a half jackets done – one and a half still to go.”

Kurt chuckled lightly but no reaction came from the other side of the line.

“Blaine? You still there?”

“Yes. Sorry, Kurt. I just… I guess you won’t be able to help me with French then?”

Wednesday. Of course. Their study date. How could he have forgotten that? He wanted nothing more than to hit his head against a wall in this moment. How could he be so stupid? This was important to Blaine and he had been looking forward to it so much! They had known each other for less than a week now and he was already being a bad friend.

“Blaine. I’m so sorry. Of course. How could I have forgotten? I mean … I even searched for stuff to study over the weekend. I really did… but with all the stuff going on and then the boys and I mean it’s glee… I guess I could still skip? Just give them their damn jackets and… the choreo doesn’t stand yet… because like nothing does and I am sure not to get a solo so … I could still skip. Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do. That’s more import…”

He was interrupted by an insistent but not loud _Kurt!_ from the other side of the line and shut up immediately.

“It’s okay, Kurt. It really is.” Blaine sounded calm but Kurt thought he could hear a slight hint of well hidden disappointment.

“I will manage without you. I think I’d do better with help but I’m not going to fail. You can always make it up next time?”

“Sure.” Kurt mumbled before Blaine continued.

“And I wouldn’t want you to skip for me anyway.”

“You skipped for me today.” Kurt argued and Blaine laughed.

“Yes. And it was the right thing to do, Kurt, because you needed me.”

“Yeah… but…” Kurt tried to dispute but Blaine just continued.

“Anyway. What do you say to meeting me after glee then? I guess I can lay off my family until like six so we still would have like an hour if you met me at five?” Blaine sounded hopeful and Kurt was happy to be able to say yes wholeheartedly.

“Great and we could talk Thursday night so we can go over anything I need to remember last minute?”

“Of course, Blaine. I’d love to do that.”

“Thank you, Kurt. And I guess I’ll let you get back to your work then. It’s already close to half past ten and I can hear those jackets calling for you all the way to Westerville.”

Kurt groaned.

“Yeah. Yes, you’re right. Really don’t want to but got to. I think I need coffee.”

“Nothing better for late nights. Courage, Kurt! See you tomorrow.”

“See you, Blaine.” And with that the phone call disconnected and Kurt slumped down on the bed, until his sewing machine caught his eye and with a deep sigh Kurt got back up to finish his work.

 

* * *

 

 

When he went to school the next day, Kurt felt tired but achieved.

He had stayed up half the night to finish the jackets. The boys had met up during study hall and the jackets had all fit flawlessly. Also, being used to work under pressure really did help when they went to coordinate their voices, everyone already knowing their parts.

As they had been singing together and harmonizing for over a year now, their voices melted together and Mike seemed to be so hyped because his lack of sleep that he powered them all trough a down as they started the choreography.

He even suggested to skip classes till lunch as to get their number ready and everyone was happy to agree on that… to either catch half an hour of sleep or perfect their moves.

As the lunch bell rang Finn called them all to circle up.

“Okay guys. This was good. After final period we have half an hour with the band until Beiste comes and we have to bring it hard. Guess we should dunno… say something so she knows that we’re really doing this for her. We’ll just wing it.”

Kurt had to roll his eyes. That would surely be a good speech.

“I think we all did a good job here and we’ll be awesome later. Hands in the middle.”

They filed out of the room after doing their show circle, leaving the room to head to lunch.

Kurt stayed behind and made sure that the jackets and bowties would be in place for later.

He sighed deeply. Normally performing made him forget about everything but even now he was thinking about Blaine. He really tried to distract himself but even if he did after one or two minutes he would end up thinking _I wonder if Blaine likes it_ or _I’d really like to know what Blaine thinks about that_ and he would have to shake himself to stop.

Kurt walked to his locker, still mulling over what he was planning to do, fidgeting with a folder he had put together when he had needed a break the previous night.

He opened his locker and looked at what was inside, the pictures and little items. They all showed parts of his life but as he looked at all of it, it didn’t feel right anymore.

It wasn’t complete. Everything that had happened over the last week was important. It seemed huge and Kurt felt different because of it.

And still… was he being creepy?

He pulled out the photo he had printed last night. It was a photo of Blaine, his Facebook profile picture to be precise, as he didn’t have any other source.

It might not be the best picture but it was the only clear shot available to Kurt… yet.

With a huff Kurt pushed his worries to the back of his mind and began to rearrange his locker.

Ten minutes later he was done with his work.

He had put up the picture of Blaine with a magnet frame. The word _**courage**_ , spelled in letters from magazines, was pinned below it.

Kurt smiled while looking at it. Blaine’s picture and this word in his locker were like a private reminder to be strong and keep fighting. Like a part of Blaine was there with him, looking over him.

A warm feeling spread through Kurt’s body as he marveled in the thought, his eyes unfocusing as he stared dreamily at the photo.

Suddenly he fell forward, against his open locker, as something hit him hard from behind. He slid down as the force of the impact made him lose his balance.

The pain came second to the fear as he looked up and saw Karofsky staring at him as if he dared him to say something, showing Kurt that absolutely nothing had changed. Then the jock simply turned and walked away, Kurt staring after him.

No one else looked. They didn’t look at Karofsky. They didn’t look at Kurt, crouched down on the floor. In this moment, even Blaine’s image hanging over him didn’t help. He just pulled his knees closer to him and stayed on the floor, asking himself why with every good thing in his life the bad things had to increase tenfold and why nobody even bothered to notice.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt’s mind was fogged. He just went to class and took notes and seemed to listen but his thoughts were far away.

Inside his head, he was running circles; thinking about Karofsky and Blaine; about closeted jocks and forced kisses; about dreamboat private school boys and warm eyes.

He was surprised when the final bell rang.

The boy walked to the choir room on auto pilot, his feet knowing the way while his mind stayed with things and problems far away.

It was when Sam asked him to help him tie his bowtie that he snapped out of it.

Smiling at Sam, he helped him and as soon as the music started and rehearsal began he could let go, focusing on the task at hand, getting lost in the music and choreography.

Time passed in a blur and soon the 30 minutes were up and first Mr. Schue, then the girls and at last Beiste came to join them.

Beiste didn’t seem too thrilled to be there but at least she had come and was still dressed as a coach. Kurt took that as a good sign for their task. He knew they’d be good. Maybe not as perfect as the girls but considering their preparation time they would be pretty darn fantastic.

As he had imagined, first Finn, then Sam, Puck and even Artie attempted an apology. At first he had to roll his eyes but then he just had to bite back a grin. He had to remind himself that they were trying to be nice and honest but honestly, “ _nougatty”_ really?

The music kicked in and Kurt gave it his all.

They sounded brilliant and even Finn managed to move his feet in the right direction.

Some of them might have missteped once or twice ( _Kurt knew that he had moved his wrong hand once, but that had been his only mistake_ ) but Mike pulled them all out, while Puck’s, Artie’s, Sam’s and Finn’s solos sounded amazing.

Kurt enjoyed it. As lack of time they had decided to improvise a little and as he started to give Mercedes a lap dance he had a hard time to stop himself from laughing in order to sing.

Mr. Schue was smiling too and even though Beiste didn’t look as happy, she seemed to get into it as the song continued.

When they were close to the end they surrounded her, finishing in formation around her.

The girls cheered. Kurt grinned. They had been awesome.

“Really good. I liked it.” Beiste said now. Kurt’s grin good wider, while the tense look on the footballers’ faces faded away.

Coach Beiste got up, looking at all the boys. “Thank you.”

Quickly, all the boys moved in, hugging their coach. They had been successful.

Kurt shared a broad smile with Mercedes, feeling the thrill of performing and his heart warm at the scene in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later Kurt pushed open the door to the Lima Bean.

He was still high on their success from earlier and his spirits were lifted even higher when he saw a certain, handsome, dark haired boy crouched over a stack of papers.

He looked desperate, three cups of coffee standing in front of him.

Kurt went to the counter to get his own fix of caffeine. He eyed the display of muffins and biscotti and on impulse bought two muffins.

He walked to Blaine at his table, his grin growing as he noticed how the boy was mindlessly messing up his neatly gelled hair in his neck.

“Mind if I sit here?” Kurt asked as he stood directly in front of Blaine.

Blaine froze, before looking up, eyes wide.

“Kurt! Is it already that late? I didn’t see you coming in. Sure. Please take a seat.”

Kurt nodded and smiled as he sat down.

“So, not too much luck up till now?” Blaine groaned.

“No. Not at all. It’s hopeless.”

“I will be the judge of that. Here have some sugar and chocolate.” He pushed over the chocolate chip muffin before eyeing the empty coffee cups. “Though maybe you are hyped enough…?”

“Yeah. I need coffee. A lot of coffee. But I guess something sweet is exactly what I need now. Thank you, Kurt.” Blaine gave him a warm smile. Not toothy and wide, but sweet and utterly thankful. He was beautiful.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and a blush rising up his cheeks.

“Y-yeah. No problem. No problem at all.” Blaine was unwrapping the muffin and Kurt knew he was staring.

“French.” He reminded himself and shook his head lightly. “Okay Blaine. You eat. I look at your French assignments and then we’ll work this stuff out.”

Blaine handed him some papers and Kurt started to go through them.

Kurt looked up at Blaine from under his eyelashes and watched how Blaine tore his muffin into small edible pieces before carefully putting one into his mouth. It was the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen.

When Blaine caught him staring, he smiled again and Kurt quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks turning pink as he tried to focus on the paper in front of him.

In this moment Kurt was happy.


End file.
